The Assassin
by Riikani
Summary: Drew's an assassin. A successful one. One day he gets a assignment from hell, to find a girl, and take her with him. ContestShipping Rated for Violence
1. Prologue

_This is a story I'm going to do after I've disappeared is finished. Here's the prologue, (and first a summary). It's my first AU story so don't be to harsh on me. Of course it's a contestshipping_

_Drew's an assassin. A successful one. One day he gets a assignment from hell, to find a girl, and take her with him. _

_Exciting huh? O I can't wait to start. Well here's the prologue_

**THE ASSASSIN**

**--**

My name is Drew Hayden, and I'm an assassin. Or a kidnapper, whatever you want me to be.

Of course, if you tell anyone this, I'd have to kill you. And we don't want that to happen, do we?

It's not I like killing or kidnapping so much, I'm just so damn good in it.

And it helps, I'm a genius; yes I'm so good I can say that of myself.

I don't work for anyone and I have no obligation to any company.

I work alone and I only take jobs that pay well.

I don't really care what the job is, (as long as they don't make me rape someone, I've got my values) I don't have any honor to pay attention to. Only the honor of money.

I come, get the job, finish the job, get my money and disappear. I currently have an amount of money Bill Gates would be jealous off.

Actually; I could easily go with retirement now and live the rest of my life in luxury.

But that would be just plain boring, and I like my life in constant danger and thrills.

I also like being the one in control. And it's the main reason why I'm so good in what I do; I want control, I have control, and I am in control.

Nothing ever goes wrong and I have quite a reputation already.

And I'm only sixteen years old.

--

_This story is going to be exciting, can't you see. Well, free to say if I should continue or stop it after all._


	2. The Assignment

_Hey, After literally months of waiting, I'm ready to run this story. There's a slight warning in front of this all. I'm going to mix __some religions namely the ancient Greek one and the christian, I hope you won't take it personal..._Please enjoy the chapter

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1 The Assignment

Drew walked through the big and expensive halls of the corporation building. White marble were the floors and walls, resounding every step he made.

Yes, his job was one, daylight couldn't bear; but then again, he was not the guy to make deals in the back of the Chinees at the corner. (Drew could say with whole his heart he had never been there)

Besides, he knew when someone hired him (or could hire him) the guy had bucks, big bucks. And that the business he was doing wasn't pure.

It was none of Drew's business. As long as he got paid that is.

Drew smirked to himself; the guys who tried to not to pay him; and yeah, there actually have been some morons who tried, ended in having an 'accident'.

He was young, and thus often mistaken for a weak beginner; which he wasn't.

He did not look like it (except without his shirt, but that was a sight no-one ever saw) but he could easily take on three men, and he had the brains of a mastermind.

Currently he walked to his new customer.

Somehow he had an uneasy feeling about this; the whole building seemed to breath sinisterly.

And it didn't help he did not know one thing about his assigner, while he always tried to get to know as much about them as he could. It was a good preparation to know who you're dealing with.

The only thing he knew about the man personal was that his initials were L.D.

But the messenger who found him said he would get paid what he treasured the most. Drew wasn't sure what he wanted but he would get enough time to think about that.

Right now he had to concentrate on the mission he would get. What he wondered though, was for what the client needed him. In the time had walked through the halls he had seen 3 spies, 4 other assassins and tons of under-men.

There had to be something only he could do.

Meanwhile he had reached the end of the hallway and stood for the big doors, which denied him the entrance to the next room.

He put on his mocking smirk, his usual face. Drew knew he was a master in controlling emotions, and he knew he was always the one in control during negotiations, and that face told everyone that as well.

The doors opened and Drew entered the room.

"Ah Drew Hayden, please come in" a voice said, dripping with cold kindness.

Drew didn't get scared easily but this man certainly got on his nerves. And somewhere he knew it was not him who was in charge in this conversation.

"The Job?" He shortly said.

He heard a small chuckle; "Ah a professional one".

Drew frowned; "Don't mess with me, what do you need me for? Spies and Assassin's enough around here" he commented.

The man behind the the desk stood up and Drew got the opportunity to see him, since at first the shadows had hidden him.

He was an extra-ordinary tall man and though he had a smile playing on his lips, it did not reach his eyes. His face had fine structures but all together it gave him a cold and merciless look.

"You have a good-seeing eye, Drew" he said.

Drew could not completely give place to the accent the man had. Since Drew spoke about 12 languages himself and he had been almost everywhere in the world he knew most accents. It seemed a bit like the Latin languages but as far as he knew; those did give not such a classic accent.

'Well, at least I don't have to introduce myself' Drew thought. The man sat down on his desk and Drew straightened his back a bit.

LD chuckled; "Your assignment huh?" No little chit-chat I guess"

He reached out and grabbed a picture of a girl. She had a sweet face with soft lines and brown wisps of hair framed her face. Drew noticed she had the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen and could most likely compare them with sapphires (Yes he was one of the few people who had actually seen one, in fact he even owned a real sapphire) 'She isn't ugly' Drew thought surprised.

A few dogwhistles were heard, followed by some sounds of hard punches and a few " Ow's". Drew figured the people in the room were most likely men, but there were a few women by the sounds of it.

LD snickered seeing the reaction of the boy; which was practically nothing except for raising his brows. "What about this girl" he asked sharply.

LD snickered again; "She's your assignment"

Drew furrowed his brows in confusion and annoyance; 'Get to the point' he thought.

LD smiled, it made his face even more sinister; "I want you to get her"

Drew turned around; this kind of Jobs was not the one he did. "Drew this is not all" the sharp voice of LD stopped him.

"I don't want her scared, she has to come to me at her own free will, well except for a push-factor, which would be you" LD explained.

Drew's interest was drawn; "So what exactly is my job here?"

LD grabbed a dossier and threw it to Drew; he quickly skipped through it and saw it was a description of the girl.

"Her name is May Maple and she is about the same age as you are" LD said.

Drew frowned at the indication at the possibility he couldn't read ((A/N followed it so far?))

"Let me ask one more question; how am I supposed to do that?"

LD grinned; "Simple, gain her trust" he said. Drew frowned one more time; that seemed possible to do.

"And my payment?" Drew asked. LD Laughed and grabbed another piece of paper from the desk; "The thing you treasure the most, of course as promised"

He handed Drew the sheets of paper. Drew did not show his anger about this; he usually would use his own contract, his own words and thus; his own rules.

Now he had actually to play by the rules of someone else and he did not like it.

But he took the contract and read it thoroughly. It was only one piece of paper and he could not detect any small words.

All together the contract seemed to be fine. LD had already signed; the initials shimmered bright red. Drew sighed the form as well and took the second with him.

"You'd better do your part of the deal" Drew said as he turned around to the doors.

"Then I'll do mine" he added softer and the doors fell close behind him.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"_You sure he'll do his part?_" a female voice asked

A devilish grin had appeared on LD's face, it seemed far more in it's place than the kind smile. "He will, he's good."

The female voice laughed; _"Ah, so we're soon going to have a new sister?"_ she asked.

LD's thoughts trailed off, and his smirk widened. The contract flamed up, sealing the bond in it in flames. "Yes my dear Megaira, soon you'll have" he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ha, the first chapter. Megaira are `real` creatures. You can probably find it on wikipedia (I found it in a book) but if you just follow the story, I promise you'll find out as well._


	3. The New Student

_Great, here's chapter 2._

_By the way; I don't own Pokemon in any sort of way; though I think I can better say I don't own the characters._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2: The new student.

Drew sat in the half-lit kitchen of his mansion. He had a huge house but nobody usually was there.

Sometimes somebody of public services would stop by and ask him about his parents. He would always say his aunt came by daily and his parents were on another business-trip.

But then again; they did not really know who he was (he had hacked in the database and had made some changes)

He liked the silence around him; no voices asking things of him, nobody saying he had to do something.

Drew looked at the long shadows surrounding him; 'maybe too silent' he thought but shook his head to get rid of the thought and concentrated on the file that lay before him.

He frowned as he memorized every part of it. The name of his target was May, May Maple.

It reminded him of a rhyme of his past; a little poem his mother used to tell; "**The Maple tree blooms the most beautiful in may**" he muttered.

Drew blinked; it was not something for him to be nostalgic.

He sighed and continued studying the file.

May had brown hair and blue eyes (as he had noticed before). She was 16 years old and was currently in High-School. She had a couple of friends but she did not have a boyfriend. Her grades were above average but she was not a top-student.

She nor her family was rich and nobody in her family had any real importance. To her maybe but they were not someone you'd kidnap, blackmail or whatever he had to get her for. All with all, he didn't see why she was that special.

But it was his job to get her and he was just someone hired.

Drew leaned back in his chair at the kitchen island. The only light that was on, was the bright light above him, but now it gave him a headache, and he wondered for one second why the heck he did not have dim-lights installed.

Drew sighed; it was not like he was home that much anyway.

Drew stood up and went to bed. Starting tomorrow he would be a high-school student, and though he could go for 5 days without any sleep, he did not want to make a bad first impression.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Drew looked at himself in the mirror.

A chartreuse-haired boy with green eyes was looking back at him.

He was wearing the green uniform of the school though he had his jacket over one shoulder.

Drew sighed and closed his eyes; wishing he had not taken the job...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

"Silence everybody" the teacher said. It was a tall man, almost fragile and his voice was kind. The silence that did not emerge gave Drew the impression he was not one impressive teach.

Drew's observation of the class had already told him there were 28 students; equally divided in 14 boys and 14 girls. He had also noticed there was a hierarchy in this class.

You had about three cheerleaders and 4 sporters; which were obviously the popular ones. There were a few followers clinging to that group and a few snobbish ones. There were also a few loners and probably bullied ones in this class.

He did not have to meddle with them.

Then he saw his target; May.

She sat with a group of two other girls and two boys. One girl; a redhead, was furiously shouting at a raven-haired boy who was clearly too erupt in his lunch to even care.

The other girl, who had blue hair; was trying to get the other boy more to their group. But the boy; who looked to Drew very cold and ignorant, looked annoyed her way, and continued writing in his Journal. Drew could only guess what he was writing about since it was obviously his 'Journal'

The blue-haired girl might not have noticed since she was currently trying to get the boy's attention, Drew certainly saw the reflection of a faint smile playing at the corners of the boy's mouth. It looked as if the boy was secretly happy about something.

Drew looked at his target. She was looking at the first boy and girl with a faint smile but felt apparently a bit out of place as she turned her look back outside.

"And Now I want SILENCE!!" the teacher shouted. This time the class was silent.

"Good, now I have your attention; I'd like to introduce a new student" the teacher said, content that the class was silent for once. "His name is Drew Hayden and I hope he'll feel home here soon" the teacher said.

'Not likely' Drew thought, but bowed slightly to show his respect to the class.

"Now, let's see where you can sit" the teach said and glanced around.

Meanwhile May had stopped gazing outside and saw the boy standing for the class. He smiled but there was nothing kind to it, more like he was mocking the whole class, just with being there.

'Not next to me, not next to me...' she prayed. She somehow didn't want that suspicious looking guy next to her.

"There is a good seat next to miss Maple. May? Raise your hand please"

Inwardly May groaned. She thought the boy was strange. It seemed as if he didn't even have to try to find her, as if he already knew where she sat.

May turned her head away as Drew sat down.

May felt the piercing stares of some of the popular girls and groaned.

"Something the matter?" the boy Drew asked.

It sounded as a joke, as if he was mocking her; "Look around you" May replied, whispering to not disturb the teacher who had started giving math formula's.

Drew did as she said and smirked. He was not a social person but he did not mistook the flashing looks of the cheerleaders and their followers ((A/N The fate of a transfer-student)) 'I can imagine the looks they're giving May' he thought.

The idea amused him; those airheads were actually thinking he would sink to their level!

"You jealous? Didn't know it was possible to fall for someone that fast" Drew commented.

He knew it would tick her off; her file had told him she had currently no boy-interest and a fiery nature. And as always; he did not make a mistake in his calculations.

A blush became apparent on her face, but it was not one of embarrassment. More of the anger she held inside; "I am _not _jealous, jerk! You wish! I just don't want them to kill me because of you" she hissed angrily.

Drew only smirked in response to that. Nope she was definitely different to any girl he had ever met in his life. If he did meet any girls; it were always airheads of daughters from high bosses, so he rarely talked to them.

But this girl May; well if it wasn't for a job he might even took the opportunity to get to know her better.

'So this is the girl I'm going to have to deal with huh?' he thought.

Drew sighed and wondered once again what made her that special. Besides her nature

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_lovely first meeting huh? I have made May a bit of a loner. Not that I think of her that way (not in the slightest; she's way too kind) it made just the connection a bit easier. It's probably very VERY clear who May's friends are. Please review. Flames are allowed but please don't be too harsh. Corrections about my English are welcome; since it is not my first language, as you might know._


	4. Dangerous Lunch

_Chapter 3 coming up; I'm so sorry for not updating last week. It was too busy for me. This chapter will be a lot more exiting than the previous one (read seeing a Nasty Drew, the Assassin at work :P)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3; Dangerous Lunch

It was lunch-time and May quickly scurried off to her friends.

The guy with the stupid expression (and the black hair to be sure) was Ash, and the girl once again yelling at him was Misty.

Then the youngest was Dawn, the girl with the midnight blue hair, and the not-so-social guy was called Paul.

A pretty popular group , but not the most outstanding one, but it was her group and she felt welcome there.

And that was exactly what she needed after the (figuratively) cold bath she received from Drew. She shivered and sat down at the table.

Misty and Dawn were looking at her expectantly (Ash was occupied with his food and Paul was too...Paul to care)

"What?" she asked.

Misty and Dawn blinked, as if surprised May didn't know what they wanted to hear.

"Well, how was he?" they asked in unison. May still didn't know what they were talking about but she did had a suspicion though.

"The new guy, Drew!!" Dawn exclaimed.

Maybe a bit too enthusiastic as Paul's frown turned deeper. Maybe he wasn't that ignorant as May had thought before. 'Better remind this,' she noted.

On the outside she scowled

"Don't know what's so special about him. He's just a heartless jerk," she commented angrily.

Dawn turned to Paul, "Sounds as if you have found your best friend" she said cheerful.

Paul scowled (you know, his usual look) "Sounds as if I don't," he said coldly. May nodded, "Gotta agree with Paul on that one. He's no good. I can tell you that."

Misty looked confused, "Then why were you whispering during class?"

May shrugged, "he got on my nerves and I set a few things straight."

Misty and Dawn shrugged as well. "You think he'll stay long?" Dawn asked Misty softly.

Misty looked at May who was busy killing her food as if it wasn't dead already. Even Paul seemed frightened by her furious stabbing (so far his face showed emotions, in this case it would be practically nothing)

"Not when May can help it I've got the feeling," Misty whispered back.

They sighed and returned doing what they were doing usually, that is: shouting at Ash and bugging Paul.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Drew grinned, he had heard most of the conversation even though he sat about 50 feet from their table.

He himself was sitting alone on a table in the far corner of the cafeteria and preferred this situation the most. This way he could do his job without any disturbance, and that is observing the behaviour of his target.

Mission failed.

A brunette came sitting on the opposite of the table. Her hair was obviously not naturally brown and it was highlighted.

All together with the heavy makeup and the a little too tight (and short) cheerleader clothing, the complete picture was pretty fake.

"Drew Hayden was your name, wasn't it?" she asked, heavily batting her eyelashes.

Drew rolled his eyes, 'here we go again'. "Yes, it is."

The girl smiled widely and obviously to her idea cutely. ' Who the heck told her that, I really ought to remember to beat that guy later,' Drew thought annoyed.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" she asked while vaguely waving to the other cheerleaders and sporters.

Drew had heard once from this kind of inviting. They had seen he was extra-ordinary build for just a high-scholar. Way more athletic and stronger. ((A/N That's enough self-flattering for one day Drew. But in this story, it should be true)) Once he sat down there, they would not let him go until he signed up for one kind of sport or embarrass himself and the others with some kind of stupid act.

"I'm sure we're a lot more interesting than sitting here on your own. I'm sure _I_ am a lot more interesting," she hinted him. He felt the urge to vomit.

Drew closed his eyes and smirked smug:

"Kathabell Romey, better know as 'Bell' to your friends. Only 16 years old and already 2 nose jobs and implants," he recited as if he was reading a damn file. He gave a smug smirk and pointed at her chest-area clearly visible for the few people around them.

"Your hobby's are gossiping, and making people feel bad of their selves. In your free-time, you love to shop and go to spa-resorts. Captain of the cheerleaders A-squad. 6 others were better than you at the try-outs but Daddy's money fixed that. No more than a low-average student, but nothing Daddy's money can't do right?

Of course, you're also know for having multiple boyfriends at the same time and it's a little habit of yours to dump them after you've gotten tired of them. Which is no longer than about a week max." Drew said and opened his eyes.

"Or is there something I've forgotten?" he asked her.

The girl Kathabell looked completely scandalized, and didn't respond.

Drew smirked again, "Right, very interesting," he said his tone linged with sarcasm.

Kathabell frowned desperately. "You've got no idea who you've got in front of you!" she shrieked as she stood up.

There had quite a group of spectators formed around them and they where all muffling their laughs.

Drew chuckled himself. "I believe I just told you, or are you that short of a memory?" he said. "There really is nothing inside you except for chemicals, is there?"

People were now laughing out loud, and the look on Kathabell's face was one to kill.

Somehow Drew got the idea, she might be popular; she was not exactly one people loved to have around.

"I'll get you anyway, I always get what I want," she said angrily.

Drew decided to show a bit of his true identity, and leaned forward over the table, so only the people with really good ears could hear them

"I don't think so, airhead. Now be a good girl and go back to your table. Otherwise I can't assure you will get out of it with out any injuries," he said dangerously low.

To proof his point he cut the strap of her bra, that came out of her shirt a little, with one of his smallest knives he carried around (he was always armed). And since he took good care of his stuff the knife slid through the fabric like a hot knife through butter.

He saw her eyes widen in fear as she realised what just happened and grabbed the strap.

"And if you're wise, you know to leave me alone," he added.

Kathabell was now so frightened she ran out of the cafeteria, followed by laughs of surrounding. Only the people who had been really close had seen what happened, and Drew knew this would not stay silent.

Drew smirked and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

The people around him split up, seeing the show was over, though he still heard some laughing.

Drew still felt someone staring at him and he opened an eye to see May and her group looking at him guffawed.

When Kathabell had sat down onto Drew's table, Misty had nudged May, "Isn't that Kathabell? The one who bought herself your place in the team?" she asked.

May's head snapped up to see the brunette sitting onto Drew's table. She snorted, "They deserve each-other," she said coldly.

True she hated Drew, but there was someone who beat him to that and that was Kathabell Romey.

May had tried out for the cheerleader A-squad and the coach had slipped to her she probably was going to be captain.

But when the official announcement was made, the only ones who made it to the team were Kathabell and her friends. May wasn't in it at all.

When she confronted the coach, the coach simply said she wasn't good enough, but her eyes were filled with regret. And that was when May suspected that Kathabell had gotten her place in the team by a extreme donation at the school.

"Well, you can say what you want, but it seems like that girl is being slaughtered by Drew" Dawn said amazed.

She had been listening to what Drew said now Kathabell ran away from the table in total fear.

Dawn grinned, she had not heard the last part that had scared the girl that much but in was funny none the less.

"He totally wiped the floor with her," she said amazed.

May had heard Drew as well, and kept staring at him.

Drew smirked as he saw her stare, and flicked his bangs from his face. He stood up but looked at May one more time before he flashed one of his signature smirks. He walked away and people actually made way for him, amazed or scared.

Misty and Dawn grinned at May who had turned a hue more pink, though barely noticeable.

"Nope, no chemistry at all, huh?" Misty asked teasingly.

May stood up as she gathered her stuff and huffed, "You're seeing things, maybe you should go to see the shrink," she said before she stalked off.

Misty and Dawn looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Completely no chemistery," Dawn figured to say through her laughs.

Paul rolled his eyes, but Dawn saw him and pounded on his arm; "Like you would know," she said annoyed.

She didn't got however why Misty was laughing even harder now!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I seriously liked dismissing that Kathabell this way. Those kind of people annoy me (I know such a person) and I wish I could do the same in real life._

_Ow well, please review!!! O yeah, I understand that's easier to just put me on the alert, but do take the time to leave a message. It's not that hard you know_


	5. Teasing Rain

_Yieeeeeey, New chapter!!! I have a question, If I say every month that my birthday is soon, would people update sooner? There are some stories I did review but they never have been updated FOR OVER THREE MONTHS. _

_Gosh I'm nice for updating weekly_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4; Teasing Rain.

May sat under the big oak-tree and watched some boys playing with a ball. It was not because she loved ball-games that much, just the fact she didn't had anything better to do.

Besides, that new boy would not leave her mind.

She did not like him. She didn't even know if she could trust him. Somehow she had the feeling he was way too clever and too grown-up for his age to be in High-School. Sometimes he would look so...life-experienced out of his eyes.

And there's the fact he dismissed Kathabell without a thought, and equaled her to the ground.

May laughed shortly, it had been pretty funny though. But everyone knew you would better not be enemy's with Kathabell.

May was so deep in thought, she didn't see the ball at her, before it was too late.

The ball smashed hard on her nose, and soon there were the tree boys around her.

"Are you alright?" one asked worried.

May touched her nose slightly but quickly pulled her hand away and whimpered, it freaking hurt! She shook her head, "I think it's broken," she said.

The boy frowned and bit his lip: "let me take you to the nurse office then," he said as he took out his hand for her to haul herself on her feet.

"My name is Brendan by the way," he introduced himself.

"My name is..."

"May" he interrupted her. He winked playfully; "You're pretty know around her, but I guess that is because almost every girl wants to tear you to pieces for some reason," he said joyfully.

May laughed despite the seriousness of it all.

Brendan was a lot more pleasing company than Drew."That Drew, she growled.

Brendan looked at her with a confused look on his face."Sorry?"

May waved it away and smiled, "the whole reason those girls want to tear me to pieces is because of the new guy in my class. Probably because they think I'm the only one he has not been mean to," she said.

Brendan laughed cheerful as he opened the door of the nurse office for her. "From your voice I can tell you don't like this guy very much."

May smiled and told the nurse what happened when the bell rang.

"Gotta go to my class, I've got no excuse to be late," he apologized.

"It's okay," May said, followed by an ouch when the nurse put the bandages on her nose.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

15 minutes and a painkiller later, May was ready to go to class.

She knocked on the door and gave the letter of the nurse to the teacher.

"It's OK May, sit down" she said kindly and continued her English lesson.

"What did you do this time?" Drew smirked as he asked whispering. "Missed a tree?"

May scowled and felt immediately her good mood dripping away. "It was a ball, if you have to know that badly," she whispered angrily.

The rest of the lesson, she said nothing else and was just glad that this was her last period. Drew sat next to her, and kept glancing at her every time. It was annoying to hell.

She was about to say something about it when a shadow loomed over them. "Hey Drew," a bitter-sweet voice said. Currently May was cursing her luck. How was it possible to see the two most hated people next to her within 10 feet. Heck even 100 feet would be too little.

Drew turned his face to the girl, "Kathabell, went to the store?" he asked. Kathabell scowled slightly at him, and May was curious what had happened. But she restored her face quickly, "Drew, I was wondering, if ya would come with us this afternoon,"

Drew looked annoyed; "To where? I have no business with any off you,"he said harshly. Kathabell kept her straight face. "Drew, I don't know if you know this, but at this school we have a hierarchy (Ouch, those are difficult words for someone without brain) and I am the top of it" she said.

May winced as she saw it happen. If Drew didn't agree he would be doomed to eternity, well at least until he would graduate. 'Like I care' she thought but followed the rest of the conversation.

"Kathabell, I will let you get away with a warning this time. Leave me alone, you and that group of yours. You have no interest for me,"Drew said harshly.

"So you don't care about your status here?" Kathabell asked shocked.

Drew smirked: "I don't care about anything, now go," waved with his hand. Kathabell huffed and walked away.

"She looks like a trophee has slipped her hands" May muttered.

Drew raised amused a brow at her. "Did you say something May?" he asked her. May grumbled something but didn't respond.

* * *

Finally the bell ended the period and May was imensly glad she was free from the hell called school. She quickly said goodbye to her friends and walked home, as usual, alone.

Suddenly she felt a drop on her face.

And another one, and another one.

Soon it was raining badly, it was pouring.

May felt the urge for screaming: This was not her day.

She closed her eyes, it didn't matter anyway, she didn't have to cross any roads and she had walked this road too many times to count.

Suddenly she felt the rain no longer on her head, and she opened her eyes. Expecting to see the rain stopped.

However, the small water-drops kept falling on the streets (and unhappy people outside) without any mercy

That left the question why it was no longer pouring on her head.

Glancing up she saw a big black umbrella hovering over her head, but she was not the one holding it, so who was?

Glancing at her side she saw Drew smirk arrogantly at her.

The joy she felt when she had noticed she was no longer in the rain, now slowly slid away like the water from the umbrella.

"What? I get no thanks?" he asked.

May huffed and turned away, her nose in the air. "Why are you walking with me?" she asked.

Drew shrugged, "Nothing better to do, besides you'll get sick when you get soaked like that" he explained.

May frowned and looked up at him curiously; "What do you mean, nothing better to do? We've got tons of homework!" she said confused.

Drew smirked smug, "Done that in class already"

May huffed, "Wasn't you supposed to be taking notes in class. I mean, you are behind."

Drew shrugged, "I am smarter than any of you, so I didn't see the point of taking notes"

A vein popped on May's head; it was now official; she did not like this guy. She had been taking notes otherwise she wouldn't understand any of it.

She reached her front-porch: "I'm home" she said.

Drew smirked and handed her a note, "Maybe this will help you in class" he said before raising his hand lazily and walked away.

May opened the note; "Just pay attention in class and study harder!" it said.

Drew smirked around the corner when he heard her yell his name angrily and heard the slamming of her front-door.

He laughed shortly, "She's way too easy to mess with" he thought before heading home as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ouch, that remark must have hurt._

_Please Review, I'm not sure if it's turning out as you have thought before. I hope you like it so far!!!._


	6. Little Help From My Friend

_Next chapter, enjoy!!!_

_Oh, And Harriet, I really didn't want to say it in the chapter itself but I couldn't reply you by message. I also am annoyed by people who never update or wait ages. HOWEVER, if you are a reader of mine who actually does read frequently my stories, you would **KNOW** I update at least once in two weeks. I try to do a new chapter every week, but I have also school to attend._

_So PLEASE, GO COMPLAIN ON ANOTHER STORY, **NOT MINE**!!!! SINCE I ACTUALLY DO UPDATE. And I think it's no fair you choose out off all stories mine to complain at._

_Sheesh, that had to get off my mind. Well, for the second time, Enjoy_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5; Little help from my friend.

Days passed and Drew somehow enjoyed his new lifestyle, in comparison to his life as assassin, the life as high-school student was really easy and quiet (not many will agree with me on that one)

Just a few things ticked him off: the fact that those girls kept swarming around him and the fact that May was still angry with him.

The fact that she was angry did not face him, it was just that he couldn't complete his mission this way and this way permanently stuck.

"Drew?" A voice asked, disturbing his pondering.

"Hm?" he returned, turning his face to the stubborn girl next to him.

She seemed extremely annoyed by something.

"Could you help me with the question?" she asked.

Drew looked lazily at the math-question written on the chalk-board. He had solved it about half an hour ago, but apparently May did not find it as easy as he did.

"Why?" he asked ((A/N :JERK!!!))

May gritted her teeth, "Because I don't get it, and you are sitting next to me and you have finished the question already.

'OK?' Drew sweat-dropped. 'She is extremely annoyed' he thought.

Drew smirked, "Why the hell did it take you so long to ask?" he asked.

May turned slightly red and huffed; but didn't answer the question.

Drew smirked and leaned over her paper to write down a few additions to her work. "Try again" he said.

May followed her steps again, and retried the question. This time she finished it with almost no effort. She looked surprised at him: "how did you know where my problem was?" she asked.

Drew pointed at her notebook, which was scrabbled all over with her tries to finish the problem.

"Heh" she smiled sheepishly.

"Why do you have such a problem with Math? The other subjects you seem to do easily" Drew asked.

May tapped her chin; "I don't know really, but every time I look at the questions, the numbers start dancing right before my eyes. I can't help it I guess" she answered.

Drew thought for a bit, and thought the situation might turn out just right for him; "I could help you if you want"

'Bingo' he thought as the bell rang and May's mouth fell open.

He stood up and brushed with his hand beside her, and suppressed a chuckle when he felt her shiver. "Think about it" he said.

The rest of the school day went pretty calmly. Neither Drew or May spoke to each-other; May too embarrassed and I might add; confused. And Drew just didn't felt like talking. It was pretty weird though since they were in every class together (well except for gymnastics, but that's obvious)

After school Drew went to the sportsfield.

Not because he liked sports that much (heck, he did get enough exercise with a job as Assassin) but he had found there a peaceful spot under a tree; in the shadows.

The huge sports-field lay lower of grounds than the actual school so Drew had also a good view over the field. And his tree just happened to be on top of the slope that went down to the sports-field.

At that place, he would often get out his digital notebook, since he wanted not to draw attention in class. He was almost every time checking up the balance in as well as the underworld as the business-world.

But today his attention did not stay with the device, but his thoughts wandered off on their own.

He sighed agitated, before his mind had been as sharp as a newly made katana, but since he went to _school_, it happened more and more often.

He put away the device, it had no use anyway.

He looked at the sports-field instead, on which the cheerleaders happened to have their practice.

He looked at the A-squad but lost interest very quickly. The girls in that squad were all popular pretty girls (or the idea of pretty, let's just call them rich) but all they seemed to do was giggling.

Their moves were not that impressive and they didn't to seem to be working on it as well.

His gaze shifted to the second squad: also called the B-squad.

The things he knew about that squad, was that they were the turned down cheerleaders, who didn't make it into the A. They were the ones that rarely cheered and if they did, it were small games.

Drew could see their stuff was old and clearly used over and over again.

But they were fanatic and a lot more cheery than the A-squad. Their moves looked fluid and impressive and they were clearly way better than the A-group

Drew looked at the captain who looked awful familiar to him. Then she turned around and smiled.

Drew leaned back against the tree, he should have known it was May.

The other girl, Dawn, was also in the squad while the redhead was sitting with the guys. She was clearly not that interested in cheer-leading.

That girl, Dawn, suddenly did a high-kick and one of the boys on the sidelines apparently said something about it because she suddenly started yelling at him.

And Drew could hear her clearly: "YOU SAW!!!YOU KNOW NEVER TO LOOK UNDER A GIRL'S SKIRT, PERVERT!!!!"

The boy said something in return and now she really exploded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULDN'T WEAR SUCH A SHORT SKIRT?!!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE TO LOOK, PAUL!" the look on her face was one that said she was ready to kill him.

Drew smirked, Gosh, May certainly had fun friends.

Speaking of May, the said girl shook her head and clapped her hands. Everyone nodded at what she said and went to the changing rooms (as their uniforms were old to wear in public)

Drew suspected she said it had no use and they could as might as well stop for the day.

He frowned at this thought, did she think they were bad? He had even enjoyed their little show (even though it was only training).

May walked over to her friends and started talking to them. Then she turned red for reasons he could only wonder about,

Only for a second though.

She must have been told not to look, but she did so anyway and Drew felt their eyes meet.

An electric bolt was even over this space to feel.

It happened for just a second, before she turned away.

Drew sighed and leaned back against the tree. Jobs had never been this difficult before or had such a impact on his sanity. He swore he had to finish this as quickly as possible before he would lose his mind.

He now did know for sure, the life of a High-scholar, was just not the one cut out for him. It was simply not possible that every guy in this freaking planet had to go over and over this every time.

"Why are you here?" a girl's voice suddenly asked.

It wasn't really necessary because he knew who it was already, but he looked up anyway. He saw the curious eyes of the B-squad captain.

Drew pushed himself up in a fluid motion, something he had learned in his earlier years.

"You want me to help you with Math or not?" he said agitated.

May blinked surprised, "You waited for me?" she asked.

"You haven't answered my question, you want that help or not?" he said coldly.

May looked down the hill, to see her friends do perfectly fine without her,"...yeah."

"Come on then," Drew said in response.

May frowned, "To where?" she asked suspicious. She ran after him since he had already started to leave. "My place," he simply said.

May had caught up with him but had a raised step because of his insanely walking speed.

"Why not the library?" she asked .

Drew smirked, "Can't tutor you if you're half- or completely dead now can I?" he asked her lightly amused. It was unbelievable how slow this girl could be. And oh so very naive.

"Why would I be dead?" May asked. Drew shrugged but gave her a huge grin. May suddenly remembered; "Oh yeah, your _fan-girls,_" she said, only a _little_ venomous.

"Jealous of them?" Drew asked teasingly.

May gave him a death-glare and huffed, "Of what? Those fake girls? No thank you, I'd rather die normally," she said.

'Funny she used those words' Drew thought.

"We've arrived," Drew said. They stood before his huge mansion, you know like 4 floors and huge windows, and don't forget the huge front-yard with fountain. But yeah, that was something May didn't know

"Ehhh....what are we doing here?" May asked; "I thought we would be going to your house?"

Drew smirked and grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the door of the really huge house.

"This is my house!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Waaah, May's going to taste a little bit of luxury, and the rich-ness of Drew, And I don't know if it even is a word!!!!_

_Well, please reward my effort on this chapter, and review. It makes me very happy. Besides; the more reviews I get, the sooner you'll get your next chappie_


	7. Failure in Mission

_Next chapter is UP!!! I'm so sorry it took soooooo long!! My computer crashed, but I was still able to go on other computers (that might explain, why I did read stories XD). But unfortunately I haven't been able at all to update, but now I am. So here's the next chapter!! ENJOY!!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6: Failure in mission.

"Your house?" May asked astonished.

"Yeah," Drew breathed. He led her to the kitchen, the other rooms were none of her business anyway. "You want something to drink?" he asked.

May looked around uneasily, "Don't I have to meet your parents first?"

Drew shook his head, "They're...not here," he decided she didn't have to know the truth.

"You live alone!?" she asked shocked and despite herself a little scared: he was a teenage boy from which she barely knew something or his intentions.

"Yeah, is that a problem for you?" Drew asked coldly.

May waved her hands apologizing before her face, "N-no, it's fine," she stuttered.

Drew raised a brow but didn't say a thing.

May sat down on one of the high chairs in the kitchen; "Let's just get this over with" she said and got her books out.

Before long, Drew noticed she wasn't stupid but she didn't know the small things and steps. To Drew, she was a very easy person to tutor.

He didn't have to explain things twice and because of that they had time left for fooling around.

Drew found out May was a very driven girl, very fiery, but also very kind and funny.

And he actually enjoyed spending time with her. 'Stop it Drew, she's your target,' he reminded himself.

"You can do the rest by yourself?" Drew asked.

They had basically finished the math-assignments and Drew had given her some help with the theory, but now he was letting May out.

May nodded, "Yeah, thank you so much" and then she did something Drew never would have expected her to do: she gave him a small peck on his cheek.

Then she quickly skipped off.

Drew usually was always on his guard but right at that time, someone could have fired a cannon at him and he would have noticed too late.

He turned around and smashed the door close behind his back.

He slowly touched the still tingling place he had felt May's lips.

"What the..." he muttered. It had felt so strange, and not like anything he had experienced in his life.

He could not compare it to the rush of an escape or the thrill when he made a heli-dive.

But it didn't feel bad.

The only thing Drew thought was annoying, was that his heart was still beating double time. Like he had run two miles, too hard.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Drew frowned, his phone never rang; not the one he had placed inside his house.

"Who is it?" he asked when he picked up the phone.

"...make sure our deal is finished soon. You're taking too long," the voice on the other side of the line said.

Drew gulped and felt blood flowing from his face. That was LD but how did he know his number? He never told it to anyone.

"...Oh, and Drew, I know 'bout the little kiss, but try not to fall in love. Things get a lot harder from then. I always get what I want..."

The dialing tone suddenly rang hard in Drew's ear. He had pressed it way too hard against his ear.

And how did LD know about this kiss?

Drew smiled softly but then widened his eyes in shock, "Damn, I'm getting soft, because of a girl," he muttered.

He smashed his fist down on the table. "My Target, Damnit"

Drew cursed a few more times. After that he went to his room.

In the villa, there were a lot of rooms, and though the one he chose as bedroom wasn't the biggest, it still had the best view.

The view was however not what he was going to his room for.

The main reason was the black door which connected a long hallway to the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok that phone-call gave even me the shivers. And at such a moment as well. Way to break the mood. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. even if you didn't enjoy it. Comments and idea's are always welcome._

_I think I'll bring the next chapter up as well._


	8. History makes future

_HEY!!!!! I'M BACK. CHEER EVERYONE._

_Ok now serious, let's start shall we?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7; History makes future.

Drew pushed open the old black door. It was the only thing he had not repaired or redecorated in the whole house.

It was still from the time he had lived her with his parents. Back then the house used to be a bit small and not as impersonal as it was now.

Now, he had banned all personal things from the house. Except for this door.

Drew pushed open another door at the end of the hallway he had entered through the black door.

Two familiar faces looked at him: his parents.

Somehow if he now looked in the mirror he would recognize them in himself.

His mother's hair had only been one shade darker than his and though his father's hair was blond, it was clear from who his son's eyes came.

Drew sat down in the only but comfortable chair. This room was a memorial to his parents.

Yeah, he lived alone but that didn't mean that he didn't miss them. If Drew could turn back time he would have done so ages ago.

"Dad, you were right all along, you know that?" he muttered at his father's picture. "I am human after all, even if that means I have emotions.

Drew grinned sadly, the time his father had said that was so long ago

_(Flashback)_

_"Drew, are you in your room again?" Drew's father called._

_A 5 year old Drew looked up to see his father in the doorway. "Yeah" he breathed._

_The father sighed and sat down on the bed. "Why do you separate yourself from everyone?" he asked._

_Drew shrugged, "because they are of no use to me" he said._

_Drew's dad smirked, "a father's son" he said. Drew looked up at the friendly face of his father, and could hardly believe he looked like him._

_His father was social, whereas he liked to be alone._

_His father was kind, and he was cold._

_His father smiled a lot, whereas he never smiled._

_No way, he looked like his father._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_His father laughed, "You're so smart, yet you don't understand this little thing," he said. He patted next to him on the bed and Drew sat down obediently. The small boy looked up at his dad._

_"Have I ever told you about how I was before I met your mum?" Drew's dad asked. Drew shook his head._

_His father scratched his head, "I used to be like you, never spoke unless spoken to, never smiled, and always alone. And you know something? I liked it. But then your mother came along. The new secretary. She laughed a lot, always cheerful. A bit clumsy, but hey, who cares. Anyway, she made me change."_

_Drew gaped at his dad, "Then I hope never to meet someone like mum," he said._

_Drew's dad laughed, "You're human, kid. Somehow you will notice that, even if it comes with emotions". Then he stood up and left._

_(End Flashback)_

Drew lit up one of the candles and sat down again. He watched as the flames lit up the faces of the dead.

It was unbelievable he had become an assassin because of their deaths.

_(Flashback)_

_"Drew! Hide in the closet! This is none of your business!" his mother whispered while pushing him in the closet._

_10-Year old Drew looked worriedly at his mum. "What's wrong mum?" he asked._

_His mum ruffled his hair, "Nothing, just stay inside until I call you" she smiled._

_Drew put the things together. "Dad is in trouble, isn't he?"_

_His mum smiled a sad smile and kissed him on his cheek. "As usual, too smart for you own good," before closing the closet._

_Drew looked through the small openings and saw the room the closet was in completely fine._

_His dad, tall and proud, stood in the middle of the room. His mother was just a few feet behind him and even though she looked scared, her eyes stood brave._

_"Leave me and my family alone!" his dad said when another man entered the room. This man wasn't very noticeable but the aura of danger around him was undeniable._

_"I'm sorry, it's my job," he said._

_He looked around. "I'm being paid for the whole family, where's the son?" he asked._

_Drew's mother stepped up, "he's not here, he's playing at his friends home," she said bravely, knowing Drew's life depended on it._

_The man shrugged, "Ow well, then the parents will do for now," he said, and with a swift movement of his hand Drew's dad sunk down._

_Drew's mother screeched and started crying over her husband's body._

_The man didn't blink an eye and with another almost untraceable movement of his hand, Drew's mum fell over her husband._

_Drew gasped for breath as tears started to appear in his eyes._

_The killer froze and looked around. He saw the closet Drew was hiding in and pulled open the door._

_"Damn, the woman lied," he muttered._

_"You killed my parents...and I will kill you for that" Drew said when the man grabbed his collar. His voice sounded surprisingly even and even though his eyes were teary; he did not let a single teardrop spill from his eyes._

_Surprised let the man him go; "You're not sad?" he asked._

_Drew clenched his teeth, "Of course I am, but I won't give you that pleasure," he said._

_The man nodded, "Too bad I have to kill you as well kid. You would have made a fine assassin," he said._

_The man made a third movement with his hand, but Drew had seen it two times before and could grab the wrist of the man in mid-air._

_The man's eyes widened in shock; "How did you....?" he asked. _

_Drew gritted his teeth in a mocking grin, "wrong kid to kill the parents of," he said dangerously. _

_The he hit one of the man's pressure points. If he had been a grown-up, this would at least have KO'd him. _

_However, Drew wasn't a grown-up, and the man only fell to his knees._

_"I said I would kill you...." Drew said emotionless as he grabbed the dropped knife. It was a light knife and off high customary. _

_A quick move of his own finished the man's life._

_"...and I never have broken a promise," he said dull._

_(End Flashback)._

Drew sighed, after that he had ran away from home.

For a little while people had searched for him, since of his parents were dead and he was the only heir and a minor. His dad had been a leading man of a successful company, but Drew never felt something for taking over the business.

He saw his parents' pictures on the wall, "Mum dad, I need you more than ever now. I don't know what to do. I have avenged you deaths but it still doesn't make me whole again," he said.

After he had run away he wanted to kill the man who was the source of the assignment.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey, I recognize you" a man said._

_He was probably somewhere in his fifties. Drew looked up; he was sitting on the pavement before his dad's old company. Maybe not the smartest thing to do, but who would notice a 10-year old._

_"You're the Hayden kid,". _

_Drew rolled his eyes, "Great, more community-care," he spoke sarcastically._

_The man pinched his eyes, "Not exactly," he said. Drew looked up surprised and scanned the man. To his shock he saw that this guy carried at least two guns and 3 knives._

_"You killed my colleague" he said._

_Drew shrugged; at this point he could care less. "So what if I did?"_

_The man laughed; "So what? Well boy, you killed the Knife, not something even a trained assassin could do, let alone a kid. You are special, boy"._

_If Drew had expected anything of this conversation, it surely wouldn't have been this._

_"I'm offering you the chance to become an assassin and I'll train you myself," the man said._

_Somewhere Drew had the feeling he couldn't deny, or he would be taken with force. "Why not," he shrugged so._

_The man grinned, "I'm Nee, by the way, Nee the Mastermind"_

_End Flashback._

Nee had trained and taught him things for about a year. And at the age of 11, he killed his teacher, and executing with that his first lesson: destroy all information about yourself, behind you.

The man had not looked surprised, just proud. As if he had finished a masterpiece. "There's nothing I can teach you anymore," had been his last words.

Drew groaned, bringing back his past, did not help one bit. It only reminded him of why he was in this mess.

Drew stood up and prayed for a peaceful night.

Tomorrow he would start with the last bit of the assignment; bringing May to LD.

Before it was too late. He knew if this would go on, in the end he would not be able to perform this task.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is a very long chapter; I wouldn't expect another one of this size. But it was necessarily to explain Drew's past. And I thought it was a very interesting chapter as well. Please review and let me know what you think_


	9. Never Harm Her

_Chapter 8 already, enjoy_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8; Never harm her

Drew fastened his tie; though he knew the possibility was high he would untie it anyway.

He sighed exasperated as he grabbed his bag and headed for school.

He had decided today he would finish his job. That meant; taking the girl to LD.

Drew blinked surprised; it didn't happen that much anymore that he called May that girl. He shook his head; he had softened up way too much.

'Note to self; never to get emotionally involved with targets anymore' Drew thought.

Meanwhile he had arrived at school and he noticed he was early. The school was almost abandoned except for a few wiz-kids; who looked at him, unsure if they could trust him of not teasing them. 'I guess that's because of those cheerleader groupies behind my back all the time' he thought.

He actually liked being at school now he wasn't followed around by them. There was a strange tranquility in the building and it wasn't uncomfortable.

Said was.

"Drew? What are you doing here so early?" a familiar voice called out and Drew winced slightly. He knew what he had to do today but he had not expected to be confronted with it so early.

"You are the one to talk, you are usually the one who comes running into class one second before bell" Drew snickered.

May smiled sheepishly; "yeah, I had to report because of that"

Drew sniggered and continued his march to his locker and May followed him; "Hey, it's not that funny!" she protested.

Drew gave a short laugh; "From my point of view it is. The always late May forced to be early; that's quite funny" he said.

May pouted; "You're mean again" she complained.

"I never meant to be nice" Drew said while he grabbed his books for class. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around him; and he was only slightly worried she would feel the countless knives he carried.

"You're not that mean you know. Otherwise you'd never offered to help me in the first place" May said.

Drew felt blood rush to his face; she was making this really hard. "May, get off!!!" he growled.

May suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly let go a blush evident on her cheeks. "Sorry" she mumbled.

Drew scratched his head; 'well, at least she isn't uncomfortable being with me anymore' he thought. Then with an agility of years he leaned in on her. May backed away against the lockers.

"Come with me this afternoon" he whispered in her ear. Then Drew turned around and left. He couldn't help but see in the reflection of the glass door the strawberry color flush over her face.

That way the day continued slowly. To everyone else Drew seemed to be absent-mindly. He ignored the desperate tries of the cheerleaders whereas he usually would have humiliated them, and kept his green gaze focused on the outside world.

"Hayden, can we speak to you?" a boy's voice said

Drew lazily turned his look at the two boys. "What?" he responded.

In the time in this class Drew had found out they were called Ash and Paul. Amongst the normal female population they were very popular and never lacked in attention. But instead of taking the chance of an outrageous life with every two days another girl; they chose to stay with their group.

Ash; the one who had just spoken, furrowed his brows. "I don't know what it is that you said to May for her to blush the whole day long and not paying attention..."

Drew looked amused; Misty and Dawn had probably taken May somewhere else since she wasn't in the home-room. It was probably because these boys were very serious about her...

"...but I'll warn you" he continued. "Don't harm her. We'll make you pay if you make her sad in any way" he threatened.

Drew felt the urge for laughing since he seriously doubted if these two could take him on; a very well trained assassin. But he didn't since he noticed how serious they really were.

They could do nothing to him, but the message was clear; don't hurt May.

So he just snickered; "I won't be the one to harm her" he said.

Ash grinned; obviously he missed the emphasize on his words, but the other guy; Paul didn't.

Paul pinched his eyes and Drew had the feeling that from now on he would be carefully watched. "Then it's alright" Ash said happily and went back to his seat. Followed on a distance by Paul.

Drew smirked tiredly as he turned back his gaze outside; 'is that guy for serious?' Drew thought; 'he acts like a 7-year old'

Inwardly he shrugged; He wouldn't harm May. That was not his job this time.


	10. Tickling

_I am SO terribly sorry for not updating. I do have reasons. First I had exams, and then I suffered from heartbreak. I wasn't able to do anything at all. I am so gonna kick that guy's butt!!_

_Then I actually got sick, really sick so again I couldn't do anything, again!!!_

_I know these are all excuses, but I am so sorry. So please enjoy this update. I will try to upload faster. But I won't promise anything, I've got a feeling, a heartbreak is coming again. _

_Please enjoy!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 9: Tickling

The bell rang, signing the end of the last period.

Drew grabbed his books and turned around to find May standing behind him, fiddling with her fingers anxiously.

"Well, are you coming or not?" he asked. May looked up with big eyes: "You were _serious_?" she asked.

Drew smirked, "Can't remember when I haven't been serious about anything in my life," he said.

May followed him outside and they walked over the same pavement as they did the day before. "That's not true you know, you have been joking around with me," she said.

Drew smirked again, "Who said I wasn't serious back then?" he asked. May pouted and Drew sniggered.

Suddenly she turned around and started waving to somebody. Glancing back, Drew saw that she waved at her friends. They all smiled exept for that Paul. The said boy glared at Drew instead and Drew had a feeling he wasn't trusted.

"Sorry," May mumbled. Drew looked amused at her: "For waving goodbye to your friends?" he laughed. May huffed, "I don't have to put up with you crap," she muttered angrily.

Drew grinned at her and kept walking, "No you don't" he said, a bit too solemn.

They had arrived at his house again, and Drew opened the doors.

May punched him on his arm, but to Drew, who was getting used getting punched it was no more but a small pat. "You know that that didn't hurt me one bit?" he laughed while he fell down on the comfortable couch.

May stood there awhile completely fuming. Drew smirked at her as proof he had won.

Or so he thought.

May suddenly pounded upon him while grinning evily, pushing him of the couch and one moment later Drew realized she just did unconsciously what many others had tried before. She had found his weakness.

He was apparently ticklish.

She tickled in his side as he laughed and couldn't do anything, "May, s-stop!" he figured to say through his laughter.

But May did not stop, "Say you're sorry!!" she commanded him as she continued Drew's torture. "N-No," Drew said, his stomach began to hurt of laughter.

He seriously couldn't remember when he had laughed this hard before.

May tickled him even harder. She was laughing hard as well and seemed to have no intention for stopping, "Say you're sorry!" she commanded again.

Drew continued laughing as tears streamed over his face. He seriously wasn't capable of any sort of resisting, "No," he laughed.

In a moment when May reduced her tickling for a split second, Drew got his chance and pulled her of him, turning her so she was now underneath him, and he pressed her hands against the soft white carpet.

"You really thought that was funny?" he asked her playfully. Truthfully he himself thought it had been fun: in fact he hadn't had such fun in years. He felt for the first time sixteen again. And it did make him realize he missed it.

May was still giggling softly, a smile plastered on her face, "Yeah, I kinda did," she said softly.

Then she had another fit of giggles. "What?" Drew asked suspiciously. May smiled widely, "I just never heard you laugh," she said. Drew stared at her, still keeping her hands in place.

"You have a nice laugh,"

Drew suppressed a blush, "I-idiot, don't just say things like that."

Then May noticed the position they were in, and realized if anybody would see them, they would definitely get the wrong idea. She blushed and looked away.

Drew also suddenly realized how the girl must be feeling right now and climbed off her. He started to feel more and more like he didn't want to bring May to LD.

Heck; he didn't want to bring her away at all, but to hold her close and never let go.

"Hey Drew, what was it that you wanted me to come over for?" May asked. Drew felt blood leaving his face, what could he say now? 'I really can't say; "yeah, I was ordered to give you to some creepy guy, but now I don't want to,"' Drew furiously thought.

"I-I just wanted to give you something," he said instead. 'Saved for now,' he thought.

May looked at him curiously, "You also could have at school, why didn't you?" she asked.

Drew walked over to his collection DVD's. He now thanked god he had once received a mission from a cheerleader coach and a thanks he had gotten, besides his usual fee, one of the rarest DVD's with movements and shows.

Personally he had never watched it himself, "Hm, it's too valuable for that. Besides, I wouldn't want to take it back from your cold life-less fingers," he joked.

May widened her eyes, wondering what it possibly could be.

"Ah, here it is!" Drew said. He walked back to May and gave her the disc. May's eyes widened.

"But...this...how?" she stuttered. Drew shrugged; "Some connection gave it to me, but I have never watched it. I figured you would like it," he said.

Suddenly he felt May's arms around his neck once again: "Thank you so much Drew. At first I thought you were a heartless jerk..."

"Why thank you," Drew interrupted.

"...but you're so nice." she said. "I take it you're happy with it?" Drew asked grinning.

May nodded furiously: "Yeah, you have no idea how happy you have made me with this," she said, her eyes shimmering with joy.

Then suddenly she looked embarrassed "Do you mind if I go home? I really want to see it," she asked.

Drew shrugged: "You may watch it here if you want," he said. "Really!!!" May exclaimed. Drew nodded and suddenly he felt two arms around his waist. He had the feeling this happened multiple times before.

"Thank you so much Drew, for everything you've done so far. I don't know how I ever could repay you," she cried.

Drew grinned as he unwrapped her arms. "I'd better show you how the stuff works then," he said. May blinked: "Huh? Why?"

Drew smirked and pushed on one of the buttons of the remote-control he had grabbed before. A huge TV appeared from the wall along with all the devices someone could wish for. "This is why," Drew said smug.

"It's huge!!" May called out. "Where the heck could you have bought this?" she asked.

Drew smirked: "I didn't; it's made for this house exceptionally," he said. He didn't feel the need to explain it to her so he just showed her how she had to use the DVD-player and the TV. May looked like a 4-year old kid who had just gotten his first train.

In no time May was watching her precious DVD and Drew smiled softly. He wanted to back out of it all. He now needed to tell LD he could fuck off with his contract. To Drew, the deal was off.

He sat down on the kitchen island and read his mail on the laptop there. It was all not that interesting until he saw he had received an urgent message. He had just received it.

It said: the contract stands, Drew. Bring her to me or I'll come for her myself and then I'll take care of you as well: personally.

Drew was stunned and frightened. This was not human. It was like LD had read his mind; just like that.

And as much Drew didn't want to: he had no choice but to obey to the wishes of the customer.

As he watched May cheerful move with the screen he could not help but feel utterly destroyed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My my, it's so sad. I want to know what happens next (most of you people know, I have no clue what I write)_

_Please review. It's such a hard thing, when you think nobody reads._


	11. When Everything Falls Apart

_Hello there, back from writers land. RIIKANI, yeah I know I'm mad. But I've got a new chapter for you guys so don't worry!!!_

_And thank you all for your kind words. I feel loads better, now I know I have people supporting me, even if they are on the other side of the world (tears of happiness over here). And for that a quick update, because I'm in a good mood now!!_

_You guys really should let me write the story. Otherwise you might be disappointed. Or not, I have great plans for this chapter, but it is a weird one. BE AWARE_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 10; When everything falls apart

Drew stood up with a lousy feeling. He opened his planner but it was pitch-black except for a few words, scribbled in red.

_Tick, tack, times running out! I'm getting impatient!"_

Drew groaned as he turned off the device. 'Great, also a pair of hackers, just what I need,' he thought.

In a sudden burst of anger he threw the electronic planner against the wall, where it shattered in a hundred pieces. He screamed angrily. But there was nothing he could do.

At school, he arrived late and he only got the chance to talk to May during lunch-break.

"There is...someone who wants to meet you, he's very interested in you," Drew said glum when he caught up with her. May smiled innocently. "Alright, when do I meet him," she asked.

Drew groaned to himself, why did she always have to see the best into people?

"This afternoon," Drew said. Inwardly he cursed: she was too damn trusting!

"Hey May!" another voice called. May turned at hearing the white-haired boy. "Is your nose all fine now?" he asked.

May nodded; "Yeah, thank you."

Drew smirked, "so that story about the ball was true after all. I was really convinced you had walked against a tree or something."

The white-haired boy glared at Drew; "This is...?"

May sighed, "Yeah, Brendan, meet Drew. Drew, meet Brendan," she said.

Brendan took out his hand and Drew shook it. At first sight an ordinary meeting. But whereas Brendan smiled, his eyes stood warning: in two ways.

The first would be: Stay away from May, she's mine. 'She isn't mine either,' Drew thought.

The second was along the lines: I don't trust you, you better keep quiet.

The bell rang, releasing both boys from their forced meeting. "Well, I'm off to class, see you later, May!" Brendan said, before he ran off.

Drew frowned, somehow he didn't like that boy at all. He had for Christ sake shot a ball against May's nose and she still liked him. But when he, Drew, would say anything she would curse at him as if her life depended on it.

Somehow, that didn't seem fair to Drew.

'Wait, hold on a sec!' Drew thought, stopping himself in his tracks. 'What is this cringing feeling? It looks a lot like when I heard I had to give May away...'

Drew froze as he remembered what was waiting for them.

The rest of the day, he almost didn't dare to look at May. He didn't want to admit, even if it was only to himself, but she was the first one who actually cared if he was there or not. And it pained him to let her go.

"Well, come on Drew. What are we waiting for?" May exclaimed. The day had passed without any notice.

Drew shrugged, "For you to find your brain," he said casually. May turned red from anger, but pouted when she discovered the joke his face gave away.

"Sorry, I just thought you might want to say goodbye to your friends," he said laughing.

May smiled, "Yeah, you're right!" she ran back to her group.

Drew sighed, it was a delay of what would happen anyway. But she deserved to say a proper goodbye, even if she didn't know what kind of goodbye.

"Hey guys! I'm off," May said cheerfully.

Her group nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow then!" Ash said. Paul frowned however; "You're going with that Drew again?" he asked.

May nodded, but frowned, "Yeah, why, is something the matter?" she asked. Paul shrugged, "I simply don't trust that guy. There is something with the way he acts and moves, not like any ordinary student," he said.

May remembered when she had such doubts as well. "And he gives you DVD's about Cheerleading, I wouldn't trust it for the world," Paul continued. Of course May had told them about Drew's gift. Dawn punched Paul on his arm: "Look what you did! Now she's going to hesitate and I haven't seen May that happy for a very long time," she said angrily.

Misty smiled, "You go girl," she said. May smiled as well, "thanks guys. And Dawn? Don't be too harsh on Paul, he only wanted to make sure I would be fine," she said to Dawn, who still was looking at Paul with a look of thousand daggers.

Then she skipped back to Drew, "Ok, all set," she said.

Drew smirked, "Let's go then".

Suddenly he felt May's hand on his forehead. "You're not sick. Usually you would have made a witty comment," she said suspicious.

Drew grinned, "I don't have to be mean all the time. That's not good for my karma," he said. 'As if that isn't mixed up enough already,' he thought.

He led May to the huge building that was owned by LD. He noticed that all the people he had noticed before were now miraculously gone.

"Drew? Is it ok to be here?" May asked nervously. Drew nodded, "Yeah, he is expecting you"

He pushed open the huge doors. "LD, I'm here and have brought her with me," he called out.

"Wait, brought me with you? What's going on Drew?" May asked.

LD then suddenly appeared. "Nothing's going on. I was just dying to meet you and I only asked Drew to bring you here," he said and took out his hand.

May, the polite girl she was shook it. But never could pull back her hand, "Sir? Please let me go!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry May, but now I finally have you, I can't possibly do that," LD said, with a devilish grin.

"You did your job very well, Drew. You are very skilled and I must add, very good in suppression of emotions," he said. His flattery did no good to Drew.

In fact, to Drew, LD seemed to get taller and May seemed like a little girl in his grasp.

"Drew?!! What's going on?!!! What Job?!!!! In what are you skilled?!!" she called out. Drew turned away his face in misrecognition.

"May, he's now out of your grasp. This whole world is now out of your grasp," LD laughed.

The devilish grin seemed to be the more and more fitting on his face. Talk about the devil. Horns came out of LD's head and his feet changed into hooves.

"What are you?" Drew asked disgusted.

LD chuckled, "I'm disappointed in you, Drew," he said.

A red whirl appeared behind the creature he had become, and May .It was listed with flames.

"You didn't figure out where my initials stood for," he laughed and pulled the now screaming May with him. "The first means Lucifer..." he said before he disappeared through the whirl. But his voice kept hollering through the office.

"Take a guess for the last," and then it was gone without a trace, together with the whirl. No sign of what happened there.

"Devil," Drew whispered.

His throat was hoarse, and he felt like a knife was piercing his chest.

"The devil himself has taken May!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A climax in the story!!! Please review, I don't really know what to say else._


	12. No Happy Fairytale

_Here I come again, and we continue the plot!!! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11; No happy fairytale.

Drew didn't know how he got home, for as he was too clouded in his head to think straight. In fact, he didn't know what to think.

At first he had been reluctantly about giving May away, but now he realized with what kind of power he had actually been playing with.

He didn't sleep that night but spent his time with walking up and down the room, and wondering what he should do now.

Drew didn't know, so for now he decided to be an ordinary student until he had sorted his mind out. Only for the time being.

The next day, he went to school and tried to act as normal as possible. This wasn't such a hard thing since he was a master in emotion. But the empty seat next to him was very confronting with what he had done.

Days passed. Every minute going slower than the one before. To Drew, they were all the same. Initially, the habit of going to school had been different each day.

But now Drew realized that had been because of May. She had made his days different from another. Often by releasing her fury on him.

After a week or so, there surely happened something different.

Drew had been drawing small pictures (ironically, they were small devils) in his notebook when a shadow loomed over him.

Glancing up, he noticed it were May's friends.

"Drew, have you seen May lately?" Misty asked. Drew shook his head, though guilt crept over him, he hated lying to honest people. "Not since last week, why?"

He didn't lie completely, he had not seen her. But he was the only person on earth who knew where she was, which probably was what Misty meant.

"She has been missing for a week now," Ash said, worry evident in his voice. "And you're apparently the last one who has seen her," Paul said.

Dawn was clinging to his arm, as if she was afraid she would disappear as well. Drew noticed that Paul didn't seem to mind, which was odd since he was such a distant and cold person, and Drew would have chuckled if it wasn't for such a serious matter.

"Hm, no. Last week, we said goodbye and both went our own ways," he lied.

Dawn let out a muffled sob and pressed her face against Paul's chest, obviously not caring about the red color that stained his face. "We'll never see her again!!" she cried.

Paul looked for help at Ash and Misty but they only shrugged.

"Thanks for your time, Drew," Misty thanked the green-haired lad.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help," Drew apologized. But then he frowned, he could be of more help, and he just wondered why he didn't think of it before.

Surprised the four watched the boy sprint out the home-room.

"What came over him?" Dawn asked surprised. Misty shrugged, "He just realized his `girlfriend` went missing. Wouldn't you be upset if you noticed Paul was suddenly gone," she teased and watched amused the two become red before returning to her place.

"Hey Misty! Wait up! I don't get it!" Ash called out as he followed the redhead. Dawn and Paul only stood there dumbfounded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drew knew what to do.

After a week he finally knew what to do.

A grab in his past and there was only one name that came up: Yoshee

It had been a long time but that was currently his and May's only hope.

Yoshee was from the time he had to kill a firm-boss, who had gotten himself too deep into dark-arts. This girl had been there, captured by the man as he wanted to live forever.

Drew had never really believed her and thought she was a scam, a really good one. But at this point, he was ready to believe anything.

Soon he ran at high speeds through the streets. A clean and decent neighborhood. Nobody would suspect a witch lived here.

Drew wondered if she wanted to help him. She had always been a bit eccentric.

But the door swung wide open when he wanted to knock, signing him to continue.

When he entered the room, the scent of incense floated into his nose. He really felt like sneezing but that would definitely tick her off, which was right now, not the best thing to do.

Because even how little he wanted to admit it, she was the only one who could help him with the case right now. Come on! The devil? Usually people wouldn't believe him, so yeah, she was the only one who wouldn't call him crazy.

The room was only a little dark. The dark purple curtains where opened so a small bundle of light entered the room. It seemed almost dusty in there, almost.

"Ah, so you did finally let someone in your cold heart," her melodic voice floated to him.

The `girl` had been 16 when he had last seen her, so he figured she'd be around 19 now. Her hair was silver and her coal black eyes were piercing. She wasn't very pretty, but she wasn't also someone you'd call ugly.

"What have you done Drew! I can see your name in the endless scripts of the devil!" Yoshee shrieked, shocked.

Drew grinned sheepishly but then turned serious, "Yoshee, I need your help."

Yoshee smiled softly, "So you really want to continue with it?" she asked softly. Drew looked confused at her; she never failed to surprise him.

"I'm sorry, but with what?" he asked.

Yoshee, laughed shortly, "Ah, sorry. I'm ahead of my time again," (Drew never knew how true that exactly was) "You really want to get her, May, back?" she asked.

Drew frowned, "How do you know her name, I haven't told you"

Another laugh, "Her name is scribbled all over your soul and aura," she said. Yoshee waved her hand for her face, "The only way to get her back is to go into the pits of hell and get her back yourself," she said.

Drew bit his lip, "Yeah, but how? I'm not able to create a portal like LD could," he said.

Yoshee turned around, "Well, it should be simple for someone with a history like you," she grabbed a bottle from the shelf behind her.

"You only have to die,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What!! Drew's gonna die as well???? Oh wait, I'm the author, I should know the answer. Which I do. You only have to wait, and Review. The next chapter will be up sooner then. I'm sorry it is this short, the next chapters should be longer_


	13. Way To Death

_Heeya, thanks for the reviews. It was so funny to read all those shocked reviews, it kept me busy for quite a while. Anywayz. I thought because you were all so curious for the next chapter, I would upload a lot sooner. Besides that there is the fact, that because of my pulled wisdom-tooth, I'm really behind at school. And I'm going to Rome within 10 days. Yeey. Well here's the chapter we were all waiting for, so let's start this thing._

_Oh right, lot of you guys asked about Max and May's parents. I was kinda convinced that it would be pretty obvious to throw a search party, so I didn't really mention it. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 12: Way to death.

"I only have to _die_?!!" Drew called out shocked. She had said it like it was nothing.

Yoshee scratched the back of her head, "Well not exactly. You can also be almost-dead, or a dead-like situation. In other words: in a coma," she said.

Drew sank down on the chair, "Will I be able to wake up?" he asked.

Yoshee shrugged, "the way I'm going to bring you in a coma is pretty safe, so your organs won't be harmed. But once you're there, you have to find your way back on your own,"

Drew nodded, he knew it would be dangerous, he knew that before he came here. But he couldn't just let May wither away because of his fault.

"Do you have any golden coins?" Yoshee suddenly asked.

Drew frowned surprised and grabbed in his wallet, "Yeah, six of them. Why?" he asked

Yoshee sighed relieved, "That's just enough," she said as she fumbled around in that cupboard of hers. It was scary to see how many weird potions and ingredients she had there. Drew was convinced that at least half of it was poisonous.

"Yeah, but where do I need them for?" Drew asked.

Yoshee laughed, "Haven't you learned your mythology, boy? It's to pay the boatman Charon of course. How did you think to pass on to the world of the undead otherwise?"

Drew shook his head, "but May didn't have to pay, and other people apparently don't have to as well, so why I do?"

Yoshee chuckled, "Because they are dead, and you're not," she said winking. Drew sighed and ruffled a hand through his hair agitated.

"Seems I've got no choice but to do it,"

Yoshee looked surprized, "But there is always a choice Drew!"

Drew shook his head, "Not in this case. I can't let May, or other people, suffer because of my mistakes," he said solemn.

Yoshee shook the bottle, "Then, that's your choice isn't it?"

Drew shrugged but did not answer.

"Ok, if you drink this, you'll get into coma. I'll make sure you get to the hospital," she said. Drew stood up, "is there anything I should know about?" he asked as he took over the bottle with the suspicious purple liquid.

"Well, I've told you about Charon, but the rest I don't know. Just remember, your name is written in one of the devils pacts. Use that to your advantage or it will bring you down," Yoshee warned.

Drew laughed lightly, "the information about Charon is already pretty useful: thank you for that. But how do you know about him?" he asked curious.

Yoshee smiled sheepishly, "When I did a spirit resignition, I almost went to the land of the dead. Except for the fact I wasn't dead, and I didn't have any money on me to pay him," she admitted.

Drew blinked, so this information was from her own experience. Then he shrugged, "So all I have to do is to drink this...stuff and I'll get into coma, and you'll make sure I get to the hospital?"

Yoshee sat down, "That's basically the idea," she said. But then she grinned, "Tell me about her!" she commanded.

Drew didn't exactly understand what she meant but sat down. If he knew Yoshee and he thought he did, she would expect him to tell. She was before all also a girl.

"That girl, May. The one you litterally want to die for?" she asked.

Drew smirked and closed his eyes as he remembered the fiery brunette. "Well, she is really cheerfull and bubbly all the time and smiles a lot. Except for when I tease her. Then she becomes really angry and would bother you endlessly. She is really slow and dense but definitely not stupid. Which I never would tell her,"

Drw sighed and looked at Yoshee, who had been smiling softly, "She just made me feel like I was human again, and not some sort of killing machine,"

Yoshee nodded. "I'm convinced you really want her back. I can tell from the way you're talking about her," she said. She vaguelly waved with her hand.

"You might want to drink that potion while you're still sitting down, I don't want to scrap you of the floor," she said.

Drw frowned, "how are you exactly gonna get me to the hospital?" he asked, suddenly curious.

Then Yoshee smiled her biggest grin yet, "I just call an ambulance!" she said cheerful.

Drew laughed shortly and then eyes the purple liquid. 'All or nothing' he thought before throwing down the potion down his throat.

He immediately felt his eyes go heavy, "wow, this is good stuff....you really...should...give me...the recipe..." he muttered before everything went black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey,"

A poke

"Boy, wake up,"

Another poke.

And another.

Drew groaned and opened his eyes.

He noticed he wasn't on the chair with Yoshee, but on damp ground under a grey-brown sky.

"You're awake," he heard.

Looking up he saw an old man leaning over him. The man was old but still had much strength left in his arms, Drew noted as he touched the places where the man had poked him with the wooden stick. 'That would be bruises, big bruises,' he thought, but it wasn't of importance right now.

"Ugh, where am I?" he groaned. Drew stood up and looked at the man.

The old man rolled his eyes, "Where the heck do you think you are? Welcome at the shore of the Styx. You want to cross?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, you now know what has happened. Please reward my effort by taking a minute or so for a review. You would make this authoress very happy :D_


	14. The Other Side Of The Styx

_Another chapter, WELCOME TO THE UNDERWORLD :D:D. Neh, this is my last chapter before I leave for Rome, please bear with me, I'm stressed_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 12; The other side of the Styx.

"You want to cross?" the man asked.

Drew frowned, "I take it you're Charon?" he asked.

The man nodded, "Yes, that's me," he turned back in his boat and signed Drew to come. "Two coins, pay your fee and we're ready to go,"

Drew grabbed in his pocket, surprised he still had his clothes (he had really seen too much renaissance art) and gave the man the coins. Charon signed to sit down.

"Ah, I see what you're thinking. You are thinking: 'Charon was never this nice, so why is he now?" he talked out of his own. "Well, you see. I'm not exactly needed anymore. The dead cross over by themselves, but I can't leave as well. So the few visitors I get, I treat as my friends," he talked.

"So young man. What are you going to do in the land of the death. I can see your spirit lingering in between. You're not dead yet, but also not very alive."

"I'm going to bring someone back," Drew said.

Charon laughed, "Ah, another fool, haven't seen one in about 2500 years,"

Drew frowned, "Do you have any good advice for me?" he asked.

Charon chuckled, "Of course I have. You know Cerberus?" Drew nodded, "Yeah, from mythology books. He's the guard-dog you have to put asleep with music."

Charon frowned, "Damn that Orpheus, always being the show-off. He was the only one who used music and now everyone believes it's the only way. Boy, you only have to be stern to him. One firm sit and he willl obey you," he said.

After that Drew leaned curiously over the edge of the boat, to see the dark water.

"Make sure you don't fall in," Charon said warningly.

"Why?" Drew asked. Charon pointed at the faint shadows in the water. "They are the ones that couldn't find peace in live and now not in death," he said sadly.

"Why?" Drew asked again. For once he was not the one who knew everything and he did not like it very much.

Charon sighed, "they are the ones that committed suicide. Their lives have ended too early,"

This Drew didn't understand, as assassin he was used to kill people, but didn't he end their lives too early as well?

Apparently Charon was some sort of mind-reader, "No when someone is killed, it was fate. But when somebody kills himself, they just end another life," he explained.

Frankly didn't understand one bit of that thing called fate, but it was none of his concern anyway.

The air was heavy and it was hard for Drew to breathe. He looked helplessly at Charon but the said one only laughed. "As long as you don't forget who you are, there's nothing to be worried about,"

Drew nodded but then felt the boat bump against something.

"Ah, we're here," Charon said. Drew jumped of the boat and gave the boatman a small bow.

Charon laughed, "I just hope I still can bring you back with this boat. I hope I'll see you around; don't let the demons get to you," he snickered, and with the blink of an eye Drew saw the boatman disappear in the heavy fog, still hearing his spooky whistle.

Drew gulped, this was one hell of a scary place, even for someone with steel nerves.

He turned around and faced the path before him, a misty forest. "May, you owe me big time," he muttered, but then remembered it was his own fault he had to be here

'Damn' he thought.

Then he gathered his courage and entered the woods.

He thought he saw faint shades, but he clenched his teeth and ignored them.

Slowly more and more of the shadown started walking on the path. The looks on their faces was blank and it looked like nothing mattered anymore.

'It probably doesn't,' Drew thought.

Suddenly he felt a wave of heat over his face and he realized how cold he had been since he had left Charon's boat. Finally, when the road was crowded with shadows he saw a dog with three heads standing before a gate.

It was huge and scanned the mass he noticed Drew. All three of the heads growled.

"These people are dead," one head said.

"They can pass," the other head said

"But you aren't dead," The last head said.

"You cannot pass!!!" all three heads growled loudly.

In no time Drew had gotten over his surprise about a three headed talking dog, and did what Charon told him to do.

"How dare you to talk to me like that," he said harshly.

The legendary dog scowled but Drew did not back away. Cerberus seemed to hesitate for a second before laying down.

Drew felt a small urge to laugh and he probably would have if the situation wasn't that serious. It must have looked incredibly funny.

A dog with the size of like 50 humans lying down in front of a teenage boy.

But that was not what Drew thought about as he looked literally into the jaws of the underworld. In fact, he didn't think about anything as a strong tranquility washed over him.

'So this is what dying feels like' Drew thought before he caught himself. He quickly pinched himself to make sure he was wide awake yet again.

'Almost lost it there for a second' Drew thought. He realized the pun he made and snickered.

Then he took a deep breath and walked through the gates. Drew held his eyes closed, expecting a wave of heath flush over him but none of that.

The shady world he had entered was anything but the thought he had of hell.

"That is because you're not in hell," a voice said.

Drew blinked for a second, only slightly startled anyone talked to him. Truthfully he had seen too much strange thing to be really surprised by anything.

Then he turned around and already had his mouth wide open to ask who this person really was. But the only thing that left his mouth was: "What are you doing here Yoshee?"

The girl looked down, "Oh, so this person is named Yoshee? Interesting," she said while she looked at herself.

Drew frowned, "So you are not Yoshee and yet you are her? I believe that's imp...." he wanted to say but the girl interrupted him.

"Impossible? Oh shush, it's also impossible to live while you're dead, and yet here you are," she said dismissively

Drew clenched his teeth and then calmed himself. He noted to himself that below his emotions apparently became to obvious.

"That is because dead have no secrets," Yoshee or whatever her name was said.

Drew began to lose his patience, was this a freaking mind-reader or something?

"Close but not right," she said amused.

"Alright, what exactly are you?" Drew snapped. A grin spread over the face, "Was that so hard to ask? I'm one of the creatures down here that literally strip the people of their secrets, emotions, memories etc., etc. Everything that makes a person an individual," she said proudly.

Drew rolled his eyes, "So what exactly are you doing here and why do you look like Yoshee?" Drew asked.

The girl pointed a finger accusingly at him, "you're not dead," she stated.

'No shit Sherlock' Drew thought as he looked at her. With a second the girl only looked in appearance like Yoshee.

Yoshee was calm and had a certain reservance, whereas this girl had a fire in her eyes.

"So?" Drew asked.

The girl looked as if he just had asked something obvious, "I couldn't strip you of your individuality. I only got two people from your mind. The one you trust the most and uhm...well the one you...never mind. I chose the one you trust," she explained.

Drew didn't like the idea of creatures digging through his mind. But then again, it was not like she could do anything about it.

He sighed exasperated, "Then explain to me what you're doing here. I'm kinda busy you see..." he frowned, "...whatever your name is"

The girl huffed, "The name's Hadi and I'm sent to get you out of here,"

Drew rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, sure. I'm out of here". With that he continued his way. He turned around at the following footsteps, "What?" he asked. "Didn't I say I had to hurry?" he snapped.

Hadi closed her eyes, "When I said I had to get you out of here, I meant that you have two choices. Either you turn around and return to the world of the living, or you die," she said seriously.

Drew felt as if his world came crashing down.

"What!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ouch, my fingers hurt from typing so much. Although I feel pretty good now. I'm currently listening to the song; It's My Life by Bon Jovi, which is pretty ironic seeing that the storyline goes literally dead..._

_REVIEW!!!!!! Please...._


	15. Dying

_Here we are and I'll finally write through the cliffy. Please enjoy._

_I'm sorry it took so long. It seems that my health is getting worse, and I'm sick all the time. So because of this I have to exercise at least 1 hour a day. I'm kinda busy with it. But I don't want to be sick so I have to._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 14; Dying

**Last time: **_**Hadi closed her eyes; "When I said I had to get you out of here, I meant you have two choices. Either you turn around now and return to the world of the living or you die" she said seriously.**_

_**Drew felt as if his world came crashing down.**_

_**"What!"**_

**Present time; **

"You heard what I said!" Hadi said harshly.

Drew's breath stocked in his throat and his face darkened, "so if I possibly want to get her back, I have to die?!" Drew asked.

Hadi nodded slowly.

Drew stayed silent. Then a finger tapped on his shoulder, "Drew, you have to decide now," Hadi said, her voice suddenly soft.

Despite her job she hated to see death. To see the naked being of what a human actually was. If she wasn't created this way, she'd give anything to be human.

To feel, to remember, to have hope at anything, to love. To be what she was now, in this body created out of a memory. The memory of a girl named Yoshee.

The green-haired boy snapped up his head, "You want me to decide whether I live or die within seconds?" he growled.

Hadi blinked, "Yeah, because your life will leak away if you don't decide and you will die as well." she said.

Drew sighed and calmed his mind, "There is no other way or option?" he asked.

Hadi looked away, "sorry," she muttered.

Drew closed his eyes as he remembered one of his most treasured moments of his education.

_(Flashback)_

_"Die for what you treasure and love," Nee said._

_Drew rolled his eyes at the old man, "Why would I do such a thing? If I don't keep anything close to me then I don't have to die for it. Life is way easier that way," he said as he leaned back._

_His mentor raised his brows. "Easier, maybe. But will it be worth living?" he asked._

_Drew thought for a second, "Yeah, I guess so,"_

_"Beep, wrong answer!" Nee interrupted. "What would you do if I jumped off this rooftop right this instant?" _

_Drew looked at the view of depth he had from the sky-scraper (idea from Nee) "I would stop you," Drew finally answered._

_"And why, may I ask? I thought you just said nothing was of importance to you?" Nee said._

_"Right, and you're of no importance to me as well. I wouldn't let you fall because my training isn't over yet," Drew said harshly._

_"Ah, that is what I want you to see," Nee said as he raised his finger smartly, "As long as something as an importance to you, you care for it,"_

_Drew scowled, "such petty things do not matter," he said._

_Nee sighed at the ignorance of his student and hoped he would get it someday._

_(End Flashback)_

"Alright, I'll die," Drew said with a sigh. "But first I want to give May the opportunity to live," he said warningly.

Hadi nodded and pulled Drew with her, "Hell is this way," she said cheerfully.

Drew glared at her, "You know you are being sinister? You're way to happy for someone to walk next to someone with a death note," he said accusingly. ((A/N Oops, Otaku joke))

Hadi shrugged and never stopped walking, "Sorry, force of habit I guess," she admitted.

After that Drew didn't respond and paid attention to his surroundings. The shady forest had disappeared by long and all he now saw was a never ending field, walked by countless dead.

"Are those people happy here?" Drew asked Hadi.

"No but they have no emotions or whatsoever. This is merely a point of waiting to be reborn," Hadi explained as she skipped at high speeds by them.

"Then, where do you end up if your journey has come to an end?" Drew asked as he was curious.

Hadi shrugged, "You must have led a terrible life, then you will be of no helping and you'll be send straight into hell. For those who died peacefully or at least happy, the journey ends in heaven. Or so you humans call it. But in fact it's a place created by the mind," Hadi told.

Frankly, Drew didn't completely got it. His intelligence of the outside world was of no use here, as everything was build on believe and spirituality. Mythical things.

'Bet May could explain it. She is always with her head in the clouds,' he thought.

Then suddenly a huge gate came into view. This was nothing like he had gone through before. This one was purely black and decorated with the ugliest creatures, which seemed to be screaming. All those stone creatures were chained whereas the chains went through the gate.

It looked as if those creatures had tried to escape and have been punished by forever being guards of hell.

"That's right," Hadi said. Drew never said anything out but he looked at her shocked.

Hadi shrugged, "The devil cursed those for their escapes by putting them in those hideous figures and locked them there forever. Once in awhile someone new joins them but not often. You still can see their eyes move."

Drew stared at the gate and looked carefully. He saw she was right. Most of the eyes had already the look of insanity in them but others looked desperate at the never ending mass of people.

"But those are humans!" Drew called out.

"It's one of the worst punishments you get for escaping, by far one of the worst at all," Hadi said at a softer tone. "You can probably feel the tremendously heat from here already. They are in the pain of burning into the stone surrounding them forever. All the while looking at the freedom but never able to grasp it. If we are closer you can hear them scream," she said.

Drew completely agreed with her. The heath he felt was already equal to standing to close to a fire for the making of swords. He looked at the line chained people, walking after another by a feet or so.

Bound to metal chains they shuffled through the gate, while getting hit by slave drivers with long whips. Judging from the cries that erupted from the people, those whips were probably decorated with metal pins.

"Come on, you have to save May," Hadi said as she started climbing down the mountain cliff towards the stone-field. Drew followed her but then stopped in his tracks when he reached the end of it.

"Hadi, you don't have to come with me. It's not really one of your business," he said.

Hadi nodded sadly, "You're only partially right about that, but I'm your guide and I will be for your soul as well."

Drew grinned mockingly, "Why? When I've saved May, I'll die and I will be right there where I belong," he said.

Hadi laughed, "People aren't judged by what they do while they are alive but what their heart and mind are made of. And you are far too pure for hell. Even if you have killed people," she assured.

"Why, thanks, I feel loads better," Drew said sarcastically but proceeded to approach the gate.

It was now merely 50 feet away and Drew swore the ends of his hair had burned away. "Uhm...Hadi? How are we supposed to get in?" Drew asked, suddenly unsure.

Hadi chuckled, "No problem, those guards are almost blind," she said.

Drew frowned, "Then why are they hitting those people," he asked. Hadi winced at a sudden cry of a woman.

'Because they like the screaming and because they were told to."

Drew stayed silent as he counted the remaining distance.

40 feet...

30 feet...

20 feet...

10 feet...

5 feet....

Then he felt literally a wave of heath and he was inside hell.

At first it looked a bit like a huge mountain in an even bigger cave. But when Drew looked closely he saw it was a castle shaped as a mountain.

The endlessly stream of people walked towards it and even from that distance Drew could see they were separated from another. "Why are they doing that?" Drew asked.

Hadi kept walking, "they are dividing the bad people from the worst," she said. "The bad people, those around you..." she signed at the people mining "...are put to work as miners. Since it takes forever to make progress in this rocks, it's what they'll do forever. Terrible." she said dryly.

"Then...the worst?" Drew asked.

Hadi winced, "They are taken into the castle to be the toy of countless demons and creatures. The men are tortured while the women are nothing more than a tool used for their pleasure and breeding. Those women are never to be of any use and they'll end up as a pile of dirt in a cage. Sometimes if they were satisfying they could be used for more torture, most of them will stay in the cage forever," Hadi told.

"Then why are we exactly heading to the castle? May isn't... she couldn't...." Drew couldn't even finish his sentence in disgust and he felt like throwing up.

"It is possible but I do doubt it. From your mind I understood what kind of person she is. The devil would never go out of his way for someone without personal gain," Hadi said.

Drew frowned, "None the less we have to hurry, One would lose his mind by only hearing those screams,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Welcome to hell!!! and be prepared to be tortured unless you review!!!! I hope it lived up to you expectations everyone. I was really happy with all the reviews for the last chapter_


	16. Inside The Demon Hole

_Ah...I certainly love writing this story. I believe nobody can say it is boring now??_

_I first want to do some disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon or the characters or something. They are a trademark of Nintendo and the copyright belongs to Satoshi Tajiri._

_I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE NAME HAYDEN. IT'S BEEN INVENTED BY AHNY, WHO IS TOTALLY AWESOME SINCE SHE HASN'T SUED ME YET!!! I hope She'll let me keep using the name, but Ahny, if you don't want it, please say so and I'll go over the story and change it all. I do not intend to steal._

_Well, let's get this story running again. _

_O yeah, I definitely liked your reviews and I have been reading them with a misplaced pride to say honestly. I am very grateful though, and it does keep me updating**.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 16: Inside the demon hole.

"Careful now!" Hadi warned.

They had hidden themselves behind an extraordinary big rock to re-frame their plan,

"These guards are pretty well trained and notice things quickly," Hadi said.

Drew smirked, "I'm an assassin, but also a well-trained burglar. Leave this to me," he said.

Hadi raised her brows and looked with interest as Drew searched for a good rock. Then he threw it quite a distance away from them. The guards, which were enormous red Demons with huge fangs looked at each other before going at a run to the place.

"Now!" Drew whispered and they put it on a run.

Drew found an opening in the rock wall which probably once had been an escaping route since it was guarded as well. They made it just in time. The guards shrugged and went back to their stations.

"How did you know that?" Hadi asked amazed. "I'd never come up with something like that!"

Drew smirked, "demons or humans, guards will always be guards," he said. "They are often strong and watch everything intently but their attention is drawn way too easy," he explained. Hadi nodded.

"Ok, where can we find May?" Drew asked himself out loud.

"If my guess is right I would say, somewhere deep," Hadi said. Drew nodded and pushed his head from the place they were hiding. The hall was abandoned.

"Why is nobody here?" Drew asked.

Hadi looked as well and then listened. Far away she could hear monstrous laughs. Hadi winced, "It sounds they have some women dancing for them,"

Drew shrugged, "That isn't that bad," he said.

Hadi shook her head, "No, you don't understand. They often tend to let them dance on burning coals or needles, wearing nothing, for days. Until they fall down from exhaustion and their feet are nothing more than bloody ends! Then there is another thing..."

"Ok, that is a bad thing," Drew remarked as he interupted her. Then he ran to a staircase that went down. It was made of red stone, just as the rest of the castle and it went dark after only one circle.

But Drew kept running, followed by Hadi. Now he was so close to his goal, only May was on Drew's mind. He wondered why she was here and what they did to her. He was worried there would be nothing left of her.

After a while the stairs ended on a platform.

"DUCK!!" Hadi said before she also pushed Drew down.

"What?!" he snarled, but Drew silenced him by her finger against her lips, "shhhh!" and pointed at the scene below them.

There was a crowd of demons, Dark-blue ones, red ones, black ones. Big kinds and flying kinds, though those didn't go up high enough to see Hadi and Drew.

"What are they doing?" Drew whispered. Hadi pointed at the midst of the crowd.

The demons parted slightly, only to show two women, one with black hair, the other with blond.

Drew could see from their postures they had been proud women but now they had shrunk to shamed people.

Desperately they tried to cover themselves, as they were wearing practically nothing. "They are freshman," Hadi whispered.

Drew pinched his eyes as a few low demon started hitting on what had to be drums.

A forceful and quick beat.

By then the women were punched, poked, scratched and signed they had to dance.

A few demons, one of the biggest, roughest and the ugliest demons, had started a fight. "Drew let's go!" Hadi suddenly said.

"Why?" Drew asked. It was a demon fight but it was still a fight and he wanted to see the outcome.

"Because you really don't want to see it when it ends," she said hurriedly. "Why?" Drew asked again. Hadi started to get annoyed and winced when only three of the monsters were left.

Then she grabbed Drew's wrist, "because they are fighting over who gets a women," she said when she pulled Drew with her.

"I'm a big boy, so stop mothering about me!" Drew said angrily.

"This isn't ordinary sex Drew!!!..." Hadi started, pissed off now, but two loud growls were heard and Hadi quickly quickened their step down the stairs.

"It has started," she muttered.

"Wha...?" Drew started but then he heard the women scream in utmost horror and pain. To Drew, who had heard many screams and pleads, this was by far the worst of all, and he felt the more like throwing up.

"Didn't we have to do anything?" Drew asked. Hadi sighed, "It has always been this way. You would have been killed before anything else. These women wouldn't have been helped and May certainly not," she said.

Drew kept silence and ran quicker, as the screams kept following him. After that scene, he wanted even more to reach May and bring her away from this place like there was no tomorrow.

"For you there won't be," Hadi said as she kept her face on the steps before her. "As soon as you have saved May, you'll die. That was the deal, you have gotten extension but you won't get more than needed," she said blankly.

Drew frowned, 'That's true, I'll die as soon as I have May' he thought sadly. He did wonder why he cared, he never did before.

"Hadi, can I ask you a favor?" Drew asked. Hadi looked up surprised, "Sure, what is it?" she said cheerfully. She didn't expect Drew's response though.

"Take May to Charon and give him the coins to take her to the other side." he said

The look of utmost surprise didn't match Yoshee's face. "Sure but why...?"

Drew sighed, "Since I can't do it," after that he said nothing, his face blank.

The air had definitely become hotter and the stone had become crumblier and crumblier. Drew had to watch out he didn't fall as he did almost a few times.

He wondered how deep they actually were, he wasn't even completely sure he knew where he was. But then he shook his head.

May must have just transported right into this place so she must have no idea at all. He cursed himself once again for being so stupid for letting himself go into such a suspicious deal from someone who happened to be the devil.

Now and then he heard someone scream in pure torture. Snapping sounds, tearing sounds, and sound of laughter,

Drew got sick by even the idea of having fun by doing those things to human. Even if they were dead.

Suddenly the dark they had been running in faded away. Pushed back by red lights. Then the staircase ended. They had finally reached the end of the endlessly going stairs.

Carefully Drew set down a feet on the normal ground. He felt the urge of pulling back as he felt that the ground was hot. His soles didn't keep out the warmth but it was bearable.

Going through the opening of the trap-portal they entered another hallway. The sealing wasn't that high but at least 7 feet.

At the side of the path was a slow but steady lava-stream.

"Now which way?" Drew asked. Hadi listened again. "From the left I hear laughter whereas the right is quiet, I think we should take that one," Hadi said.

Drew nodded, he wasn't the person to trust people easily but he didn't have a choice. Besides, Hadi had proved herself to be a trustworthy companion. Even if she wasn't a human.

Then he made up his mind and followed Hadi to the right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah...it's going to be so exiting. Even for me!! Please review!!! I would love corrections in grammar or spelling, but please don't flame me. (I will release LD on you to let you see real flames :D)_

_Another update, it's going well huh? Well let's get this story running. So far I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Those who haven't, SHAME ON YOU!!!!!_


	17. Mind Games

_Another update, it's going well huh? Well let's get this story running. So far I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Those who haven't, SHAME ON YOU!!!!!_

_It was very entertaining to read all your shocked comments. Did you really think hell was nice then? There was a reason why I rated this story T, I did say it was because of violence_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 :Mind games

They could have ran but both Drew and Hadi decided it would be best if they kept more quiet. It certainly did go slower but they were also in more silence.

Which was a good thing as they came across a sleeping demon. A guard.

'I would definitely fire him, sleeping on the job,' Drew thought, but praised luck even so.

He seemed asleep very much but Drew decided he wanted to avoid trouble as much as possible. 'As far that is possible, seeing that I have a death-note' Drew thought mockingly.

"OUCH!!!" Hadi suddenly exclaimed. Looking back Drew saw she had fallen down.

Anxiously she watched the demon. The said one growled and turned but didn't wake up.

Drew let out a sigh, "come on, and be more carefull," he whispered. He really didn't feel like fighting such a demon.

The hallway seemed to continue endlessly. To Drew it seemed as if hours had passed while running. "Drew, down here, time has no meaning," Hadi whispered.

Drew groaned, he had seriously forgotten that Hadi could read his mind. But then he realized something.

"So May might as well wake up 6 years later?" he asked shocked. Hadi shook her head, "Not that much," she said. "But there might have months passed," she said.

Drew sighed and continued his way. In case of months, he might as well start saving May anytime now.

"Drew, I believe we're here," Hadi suddenly said.

Drew looked up. They had arrived in a single room. Red stone walls with a lava-pit, bubbling and damping. "Where's May then?" Drew asked.

Hadi pointed up. Drew followed her finger up to high above the pit. There, in a cage, was a brown-haired girl, clad in jute. She seemed to have passed out.

"May!!!" Drew called out. Completely forgetting where he was or with who. He now only wanted her to wake up and smile.

"May, wake up!!!" Drew called again, but no effort was made.

Then he looked up and followed how the cage was fastened. There had to be a way up. Finally he found the end of the chain on the the wall.

Drew didn't hesitate one second and climbed up by the chain tot he cage. He didn't care he climbed above a lava-pit.

In the end he reached the cage and tried to find a way to open the the door. He saw an old lock and it wouldn't be too hard to open it.

He prayed he still had his knives. When he searched his pockets however, May opened her eyes and started screaming.

"NO! Not again!!!, LET me go!! PLEASE DON'T!!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

She didn't recognize Drew at all as tears streamed over her face and she tried to press herself against one side of the cage.

"Shhh, May? It's me! Drew!" Drew tried to calm her down. It was of no use as she kept screaming.

"NO!! NO MORE!!! It's enough! I get it!!!"

Hadi looked up, pitying for the poor girl.

Finally drew could open the cage with a knife he had found in his pocket.

As soon as he had opened the cage, May started screaming even louder. Nothing of what she said made sense anymore, as words were too unclear.

Drew jumped in the cage, but made sure the lock stayed open. "Shhh, May. It's me Drew! It's over. Wake up!" he said softly,

May's eyes still stood in total fear but she had stopped screaming.

"This is another trick, just when there is no hope left, you have to do this. YOU DEVIL!!!!" she first started softly but yelled the last few words. Then she flew Drew to his throat, "LEAVE ME!!!" she screamed.

Drew caught her in mid-air. "MAY! Wake up!!" he called out. May stopped and grabbed Drew's hand.

"So soft," she whispered. Drew looked at her curiously but May didn't pay any attention to him as she kept studying his hand.

"No demon's hand, too graceful. No devil's hand, too soft, too gentle," she muttered. Then she finally looked up into Drew's eyes. It was just as that day at the sports-field. An electrical shock went through Drew's body and shivers went down his spine.

But this time May didn't look away as she kept staring into his eyes breathlessly. "Drew..." she said as her eyes widened when she got the full realization.

"Drew!!!" she called out as she threw her arms around him.

Drew's breath stocked and he looked down upon her. "Why didn't you come Drew?" she asked as tears appeared in her eyes once again.

She released him and now Drew could finally examine her. Her skin was completely dried up. Bruises were all over her body, she had several strangely formed burning marks and her stomach was decorated with a huge wound.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here," Drew muttered. He helped her out of the cage.

"Climb on my back," he said. May hesitated but Drew sat already for to climb on. When she held on tightly Drew went the same way back as he had come.

When he finally was on the ground May sank down. "Drew, her legs are not used to carry her body anymore," Hadi said warningly..

May looked up at hearing another voice, "Drew, who is this?" she asked suspiciously.

"May, this is Hadi, she will help you get you out of here," Drew said.

Hadi frowned and Drew nodded, as if saying that he was done. Then he gave Hadi the two coins, "They're for May. Could you give them to Charon?" he asked. Hadi nodded.

"Drew, why am I here?" May suddenly asked. Drew was about to answer when a cold voice interrupted.

"Actually May, you're here because of Drew," Drew winced and looked around to see LD, who was smiling coldly.

"You're here because he executed his job just fine," he said.

May now looked at Drew unsure. "Drew is it true what he says?" she asked.

Drew's face darkened and he didn't answer. "Of course it is true what I say," LD said. His grin became bigger.

"Well May, give me the honor to tell you Drew's biggest secret: He's an assassin and does not feel bad about killing people. One more or less doesn't matter to him,"

May now looked frightened. "Drew, say he's lying!' she pleaded.

"No, he isn't," Drew said softly. "But I never knew..." but May's hysterical voice interrupted him.

"You never knew what Drew??!!!! That he would lock me in a cage above a lava-pit as an animal? That he would expose me to those demons of him, for their amusement. That I would be hit, cut and burned??!!! Sure Drew!!!. I had expected this of a devil like him. But not you!! I thought I could TRUST YOU!!!" she screeched.

Drew was for loss of words when Hadi jumped in. She was well aware that the devil was allowed to do whatever he wanted to those under his power, but these people weren't dead.

"Why do you need May?" she asked.

LD Grinned, "Ah, she's my newest project. I want to make a megaira of her. An executioner of hell"

Three creatures came flying in. They once had been women, but their skin was grey, and they had bat-wings on their backs, three tails and horns.

Next to that they wore nothing. They stood dangerously close to LD as they giggled, "She's going to be our sister," they giggled.

May had meanwhile crept away as those faces and those hands had caused her much pain.

"First, beat out all hope. Then teach the love for violence, and then the change of shape," LD laughed as he petted the creatures. "Too bad May, we were almost done with the first step. You didn't hesitate to use violence any longer, judging from how you attacked Drew. Now we have to start all over again," he laughed.

May's eyes widened and she started crying. Drew almost lost his anger as May's crying broke his heart. "Why her?" he growled.

LD smirked, "Haven't you noticed yet Drew? She's pure, either way she would be an angel if I didn't step in. And now you Drew. You have your reward already. Your life. That is why you were so perfect for the job. You don't love anything but yourself," he said

Drew snickered, "Yet here I am, death-note on me to receive my reward. And I want May," he said.

LD widened his eyes, because he knew Drew got him. What he wanted most was the one thing LD had to give. And it was no longer his life.

"NO! YOU HAVE NOT!!!" I can see no death-note on you!!!" he yelled.

Drew looked back at Hadi who shrugged guilty, "Well, I thought your wish to die for May was enough," she apologized herself.

LD laughed, "Well, you get what you want then, May. But you also get your death-wish kid!" he yelled.

"NO DREW!!!" May schriecked as she wrapped her arms around him. She was so angry at him but she had heard the threesome talk and had learned Drew even wanted to die for her to make things right.

"You can't die. You have to come back, with me," she whispered.

Drew smiled sadly and returned the hug. A single teardrop rolled down his face. "It's alright May. The world is better off...without me..." he said.

He felt his body losing strength at a rapid tempo now. He turned to Hadi, "Thank you Hadi...for everything. Take care...of May....for me."

He sank down on one knee and panted. From the corner of his eyes he saw LD very self-content. Drew took a deep breath, "May, find...in the real...world, a girl....named Yoshee....Tell her I...say....thanks"

After that Drew felt the last bit of his life slip out of him and he fell down. Then the world became a black void.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_O.o I let Drew die!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaah....damn....Oh well. Please review, and make this authoress very happy._

_Oops, sorry people did I disappoint you. Too bad, end of story (devilish grin) or not..._


	18. Steady

_A chapter, though I do not see the point, Drew's dead :'( ow well. Please enjoy._

_I have a very important auto's note, I SUGGEST you READ it._

_A person named as ( Contest shipping .star) ((I can't for some reason write the name complete, just remove the breaks)) is in my eyes a despicable person. This person did steal something of mine that I ASKED MULTIPLE TIMES __**NOT TO STEAL**__!!!! I TOLD YOU I DID'T WANT YOU GUYS NOT TO STEAL MY AVATAR!!! I MADE IT, IT TOOK A HELL LOT OF TIME AND I MADE IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE THE ONLY ONE. __**THIS PERSON TOOK IT WITHOUT EVEN ASKING**__, AND THAT IS SOMETHING __**UNFORGIVIBLE**__. _

_I hope you feel shameful enough, because it is __**not**__ a compliment you stole it. You didn't even ask, just took it. You are something that's even lower than the filth on the sole of my shoe. I won't take this back, because you didn't listen to me as well. _

_Íf you thought the picture was nice. You should have Said it and not just taken it. __**Now because of you there won't be a new chapter for a long time**__, because I have to make a new avatar. I hope you are happy, because I and probably the other readers are not!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 17: Steady.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

It was all Drew heard. A steady beep.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

'Am I dead' Drew thought. 'Then I'd really wish someone would turn off that beep.'

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Of course it didn't go away. It annoyed Drew to hell. 'Can no-one put off that beep?' Drew thought frustrated.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

No response, 'Then I'll do it myself,' Drew thought.

He wanted to lift an arm, but he didn't feel any movement. 'And why can't I open my damned eyes?!' Drew thought.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

SLAM!!!

A door. 'Wait that doesn't belong in the line' he thought. He suddenly felt like he wasn't alone anymore. By the sounds it was as if the person had sat down.

An hand went over his forehead, pushing the hair that was there in place.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

'What's going on?' Drew thought.

"Why are you always alone, Drew?" A voice asked.

'Because there are no family or friends,' Drew wanted to respond, but also his lips wouldn't move.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Nothing of his body would move. "You are in coma for three months already, Drew," the voice said.

'Coma?!! But I'm right awake! Look!' Drew protested

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"But nobody is ever here for you," the voice said. "I did what you told me to Drew. I'm awake and I told Yoshee your thanks," the voice continued.

Drew was digging in his memory from where had heard that voice before. He knew it was a female's voice.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"But she said she would only accept thanks from you. That's why she hasn't come by yet," the voice continued.

'So hard' Drew thought. 'To who does that voice belong,' he pondered.

"I haven't told everybody why I was gone for two months. But they were so happy I was alright," she continued.

Drew was still furiously trying to remember who was speaking. It was like he just couldn't make the connection.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"Paul was very angry you know. He said "May. Never do that again. I had to put up with Dawn's crying for almost two months!"

One and one clicked in Drew's head.

'May, that was her name!' Drew thought relieved. 'Ok, why do I feel so queasy now that I know her name? Why is she here?' Drew thought.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"I was so scared when Charon put me over the river Drew. He was very kind but those shades were so frightening. He told me about a green-haired boy he had put over the styx before. Arrogant he said, but also a worried kid. I suppose he was talking about you, Drew," May continued.

Her voice sounded muffled, and it was like she couldn't continue to speak.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Again that hand over his face. Drew didn't know exactly what she was doing but it felt comforting. "Drew, it's suddenly so lonely without you," she said.

Drew was shocked, she didn't know he was listening but it was strange she'd even admitted it.

'May, don't cry about me, please,' he pleaded. Her hand still went over his face. It felt almost like his mother used to do. Almost but still different.

Whereas he was always comforted by his mother, he now felt fluttery.

He wished he could open his eyes to look at her, or his mouth to say he was fine.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"You know Drew, Ash said they would come by sometime soon, but I don't know if he knows what situation you're exactly in. Only that you're in hospital," May continued. She apparently wanted to avoid that sound of beeping by continuing to talk.

Drew found it very comforting listening to her voice.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

The beeping sound wasn't as long as annoying as it used to be now he knew what the situation actually was. He was in coma, 3 months of not moving.

And that beeping sound was the sign his heart was still beating. And he didn't know how he had escaped from the hands of the devil.

But he was grateful for it.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"Hey, Drew, you know who I have seen at school? Only a few classes higher than we are? Hadi. At first I didn't recognize her, but she walked up to me and told me who she was," May talked.

Drew was quite surprised. His memory came flooding back to him at high speed and he did remember the creature Hadi.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"She asked for you, asked if you were alright. So I told her you still hadn't woken up," May said. Drew suspected Hadi to have something to do with that he was still alive.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

In fact she was the only one who could have something to do with it.

"I asked her why she was human. People around us were giving us strange looks, so she pulled me to a place somewhere quieter. She told me she had been punished for not taking your life. She said she couldn't do it. Then she had laughed,"

May laughed herself. Drew suspected how she must be feeling: like talking to a statue.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"She said, that the ones in charge find it terrible to be human, but Hadi said that she had never been this happy." May let out a sob and she seemed to have difficulties not to cry.

"I asked her where she lived. She couldn't exactly answer to that so I don't think she has a home. Perhaps she is staying with Yoshee, but that isn't quite fit is it?" May asked.

Drew remebered Yoshee's small house and also came to the conclusion that that wasn't the best idea. May seemed to be thinking as she stayed quiet.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"Is it an idea for her to stay with you Drew? Your house is quite big enough," she said. Drew would immediately have approved if he had been able to. After all, he owned everything to her.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

It was silent.

But then he heard small sobs. It seemed as if May had started crying again.

"I now know why you are that rich, Drew," she said sniffling. "It's because you're an assassin huh?" she said.

Drew felt quite bad as he heard her cry.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"I'm not even angry at you anymore. I first was though. You wouldn't know how angry exactly. I couldn't believe how you lied only to gain my trust," she cried.

Drew didn't know what was worse. To hear May cry or not be able to say he was sorry.

"But then I realized how nice you have been. And you came for me. Just me. And I forgot how angry I was," she stopped and now only the beeping and May's sobs where heard. Drew kept wishing he was only able to get up.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Drew was happy he still heard that beeping, to know his heart still worked.

"I now only wish you would wake up, and open those mocking green eyes," her hand had grabbed his. Drew could feel how she kept it between two hands.

"It's so much worse to see you laying here with all those cables, tubes and electronics than to endure your teasing." she cried. Drew would have frowned if he could, to how many things exactly had he been cabled?

He heard her talke a deep breath and calm herself.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"I'm sorry, I lost it there for a second," she said. Her crying had now subsided to a small hiccuping.

"I have to ask you something, the nurse said that coma-patients often can hear people talk so I'm just trying. Maybe it would be awkward if you actually are listening."

'And that's exactly what I'm doing. Nothing much I can do,' Drew thought.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"I know it's early, but in four months, there's the prom at school. To celebrate the end of the year. You know it's spring, well almost the end of spring by then. You have missed the end of autumn and winter you know. It was very cold this year," then she laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm not getting to the point. Well, there's the prom and I really want to go with you. I know it's supposed to be the boy asking girl, but I wanted to at least have a chance, to go with you," she said, the sniffling the last of her crying away.

Drew was utterly shocked but for the good though. He'd never thought she would ask something like that. If only his body would move!

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"I've been asked by Brendan, and a lot of other guys too by the way, but I rejected them," she continued.

Drew felt a strange pang of hurt that he wasn't able to answer her.

"Also, that girl, Kathabell, you have humiliated seems to have gotten over her fear of you and wants to ask you as well. She said something along the lines that the most hard-to-get guys only belonged to her." she snickered.

"I have heard what happened in the cafeteria. That was genius Drew," she exclaimed.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"Ow, crud, look at the time! I have to go. I get free from school for this, but only two hours. You should help me with my studies when you wake up!" she admitted.

'Two houres have passed by already?' Drew thought. He was now focusing all his concentration on his mouth.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"Drew, wake up soon please," May pleaded as she stood up.

Then she did something Drew really was surprised by. He felt her lips on his forehead.

Then he heard footsteps leaving.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"I-i, want...to go w-with....you also," Drew croaked. He still didn't feel the rest of his body, but he could use his mouth again.

May turned around, not believing her ears. "What!?" she exclaimed.

This time Drew focused on his eyes. Slowly opened them. He now knew why breathing was easy.

He had a breathing cap over his nose and mouth. But then he saw May leaning over him. His eyes started to get clearer every second. First he saw her brown hair and blue eyes.

"Drew?" she asked unsure.

"I...want to go...with y-you also," Drew said again. He croaked out these words and felt as if he had completely dried up.

In May's eyes started to appear tears and a smile broke on her face. "NURSE!!!!" she called out.

Another pair of steps.

"He's awake!" May called out, her voice so happy.

"He's awake," she kept calling.

More and more people came standing around his bed but only May was visible to Drew. Her eyes shimmered with happiness: "You're awake..." she whispered.

Drew smiled softly as he tiredly closed his eyes. Yes, he was awake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_HE's ALIVE!!!! And I want a review! GIVE IT TO ME!!!! Please, I'm seriously not kidding._

_AND DO NOT STEAL MY AVATAR!!!!! If Ifind out about more stealing of it, I can assure you, this story will be discontinued. You are walking a thin thread if you stole it_


	19. Friends

_Hey everybody. Thanks for bearing with my grudge for thieves and such this will be one of the two chapters uploaded today. YES, I know that I only will get one review a person then, but I don't mind, I'm just too happy I can be active again_

_So please, enjoy, don't forget to review. AND DON'T TAKE WITHOUT PERMISSION_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Friends

"Drew! You really should take it easy!" May complained as she pushed the green-haired boy back onto the bed. Drew groaned as he let her do that.

"Why?"

May sighed as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "Because you've only been awake for a week," she said.

Drew frowned, "But I never expected I'd have to learn to walk all over again," he muttered,

May put her hands in her side. "You've lain on that bed for three months, what did you precisely expect?" she asked.

Drew smirked, "Are you angry with me now?" he asked playfully. May smiled and then pushed him back in the pillow. "If you keep overdoing it, I will get angry," she said and sat back down.

It was silent. Drew looked at all the electronic in the room. Two days after he had awoken, they had turned off the life-support. And after 5 days of begging the heart-monitor too.

But the doctor had said he wasn't allowed to leave and that the mechanic had to stay in the room.

Drew sighed. He had tried to stand last day, but he had immediately fallen down. May had to call for a nurse to get him back up. Drew cursed inwardly (for some kind of reason, May didn't like it if he cursed out loud. And he didn't want to scare her away). His legs just didn't want to move as they used to.

"Why are you trying so hard?" May asked.

Drew smirked, "I believe I have promised a dance to a certain girl," he said playfully. Amused he saw May turn red.

"Hey May, it isn't as long as bad with him as I thought," a boy's voice said.

Both May and Drew looked up. In the doorway stood Ash, Misty, Dawn and a very reluctant Paul.

"Why, hello to you too," Drew commented. Ash raised his brows, "You're quite the talk of the school you know?" he said.

He, Misty and Dawn pulled in some chairs, while Paul stood against the wall. Apparently he was very eager to go away again.

"Why is that?" Drew asked. Misty snickered, "First May disappears, and then you run away from school and disappear without a trace as well. A month later, May reappears again, with the news you are in hospital. It's quite a story. And you wouldn't believe the show your loyal fans made up,"

Drew smirked, "can't do much about that, right?" he asked.

Dawn looked questionably, "Mind explaining why you are in hospital, and especially for such a long time?" she asked curious.

Drew looked at May who shrugged. "Coma..." he said as he shrugged himself.

The four blinked their eyes. "You were in coma? Like a real coma?" Ash asked astounded.

"Are there other coma's then?" Drew asked.

Misty looked at May with a searching face, "and you didn't tell us because of....?" she asked accusingly.

May smiled sheepishly. Dawn and Misty threw both looks at May but the said girl looked back angry. Drew decided it was the best if he didn't meddle in those girls' businesses.

But then Paul frowned, "Both of you have some explaining to do. Where the heck have you been all this time?" he asked harshly.

May hesitated, "do you want to tell then Drew? Everything?" she asked. Drew thought for awhile. He knew if they told them the story, he had to tell everything, including what he really was. But they had the right to know in some way.

They were May's friends.

Drew sighed, "Don't really have a choice," he said.

May nodded, "Ok Drew, I suppose you have to tell the most". Drew groaned and felt a lot for walking away. But so far, it wasn't an option. So he took a breath.

"Please listen carefully and try not to interrupt please," he said. Ash, Misty, Dawn and Paul nodded. Drew sighed, "I suppose I first have to tell, I'm not an ordinary transfer student. In real life, I'm an assassin".

At this, Paul couldn't hold himself, "I knew we'd never had to trust you," but May glared at him and he kept quiet.

Drew smirked, "no, you are right. You shouldn't have. But you did," he said. "Well, one day, I got an assignment ...."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After quite some time, Drew had finished his story, sometimes with some additions of May.

"That's...quite a story," Ash said, his eyes wide open.

Both Drew and May shrugged.

Paul frowned, "you expect us to believe that?" he asked. Drew smirked, "You also believed I was an assassin so why don't you believe the rest of the story?" he asked.

Dawn shot a glare at Paul, before smiling. "We do believe you," she said, a sharp edge to her words.

May smiled, "Thank you," she said relieved. "We were kind of afraid..." she received a glare from Drew."Well...I was kind of afraid you wouldn't believe us," she said.

Misty chuckled, "Well, it's a very unbelievable story but you two did tell about the same she we have no choice but to," the redhead said.

Ash looked at his watch, "Man, we gotta go or Mr. Takani will kill us!" he said hurriedly. The four jumped up. Ash ran out of the room, followed by Misty, who was complaining about how rude he was. Paul walked lazily behind them, clearly annoyed.

"But Misty, we definitely come too late!" they heard Ash complain, followed by a wack. Apparently Misty had hit him

Dawn smiled, "ah, sorry about that!" she said. "You are strange Drew, but get better soon," she said before she ran after the rest.

Drew smirked, "May, I don't know if I have said it before, but you really have strange friends," he said.

May pouted, "That's not nice. They just came to visit you," she argued.

Drew fell amused back in his pillow, "I didn't say it was a bad thing,"

May rolled her eyes, "You clearly haven't lost any of your sharp edges". Drew grinned, "Nope."

May smiled, "Ah well. I supposed that's just you. I got to go as well," she said. Drew frowned, "does time goes faster if you're here?" he muttered, but his watch proved him differently.

"I'll see you tomorrow Drew," she said and wanted to walk away, when Drew grabbed her wrist quickly and pulled her towards him.

"You'd better come then," he whispered in her ear. ((A/N HA, I GOT YOU THERE!)) May flushed bright red. She nodded and quickly pulled back.

Then she waved a quick goodbye and almost ran out of the room. Drew grinned; she was way too easy to mess with. 'Ah, I do look out for tomorrow' he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter finished. Ouch, my fingers are hurting. I hope you liked it._


	20. I Chose To Be With You

_Ah, here's the next chapter. I'm kinda having trouble with the end, so it might take a bit longer._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 19: I Chose To Be With You

May skipped happily through the hallways of the hospital to Drew's room. She didn't forget the day before but she still looked out to the time with the green-haired boy,

Then suddenly she stopped when she heard an angry voice from Drew's room.

"You have no idea how long it took me to find you," said the man's voice. "And now this is your response!?"

May looked through the small window next to the door. A man in black suit sided by two bigger men stood at the foot end of the bed.

Drew sat in his bed, laying against the pillows, and seemed calm. "Just as I said, I will be out of business for a while and you're not going to succeed in changing my mind," he said.

May widened her eyes as shivers walked down her spine. She hadn't heard Drew use that voice before. It was such a cold voice and breathed danger.

The man clenched his fist: "I pay well, you know that. I only want this man dead," he growled as he threw down a file on Drew's sheets.

The said boy didn't even touch the file and kept his eyes focused on the man. "I don't need the money. I won't do the job," he said.

Drew changed his look towards the window. "May, you can come in, you know. I'm done here," he said, the cold gone from his voice.

May hesitated for a bit, but then entered. She now could see the front of the man. It was such a shady, dark, business man and probably had a lot of power as well. May felt the need for power clear as water and she suspected he would stop for nothing to gain it.

She stood next to Drew and faced the man bravely. It was uncomfortable, but knowing Drew was close had something calming.

Drew grinned, "Good you came," he said.

The man smirked disdainful, "Ah, I see. You've gotten soft," he said. Then he smirked. "I guess you just need a...motive to do as I ask," he signed his guards to May.

But Drew saw it and narrowed his eyes.

A second later, a knife was stuck in the door, next to the shocked eyes of the business-man.

His body-guards turned around at looked questionably . The man signed to wait.

"Just because I'm paralyzed doesn't mean I'm not dangerous," Drew said coldly. "Don't make that mistake twice."

The man put his hands in his pockets. "So the famous Drew Hayden, best of all assassin, quit the job?" he asked.

Drew rolled his eyes: "I ain't the best".

The man laughed: "Such displaced modesty. You know the world will be changed once you return?" he asked in a last attempt.

Drew smirked, "I know that, but frankly, I don't care."

The man sighed, "Farewell, Drew Hayden," and he left the room.

May stared awhile at the closed door. "That is the kind of people you deal with?" she asked astonished.

Drew grinned, "Correction May. This is the kind of people I _used_ to deal with. You would have known if you had listened," he said.

May huffed, "smart-ass," she said as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Ha, but this smartass can use his legs again!" he exclaimed. May looked up surprised at his sudden change of attitude. Drew turned and put his legs out of bed. May watched silently.

Drew stood up and smirked proudly.

For just a second though, then he fell down.

May sighed and pulled him back up. "You're overdoing it again," she sighed.

Drew frowned, "hm, not really," he said. May pulled the blankets back in place. Drew watched her intently, she seemed as if she was completely content with just doing that.

"Hey May, what did exactly happen when I...well...died?" he asked curiously.

May looked up, "Well, I don't really remember that much..." she said slowly. May closed her eyes, she didn't really want to tell him that she had been upset too much about his death.

"Hadi took me with her out the castle and brought me through the gates of hell. I never thought I'd be so relieved just by feeling a breeze on my face." May closed her eyes, remembering how she felt back then. Drew just looked at her with a small smile.

"Then Hadi grabbed my hand very tightly and told me not to let go. She said if I let go, I would die too. I didn't really mind that, but it seems she is some sort of mind-reader" May mumbled.

Drew snickered, "I noticed that too."

May smirked at him, "Well, anyway, she said that if I let go now, your sacrifice would have been for nothing. She took me over those fields. I felt a little bit sorry for those people with their empty faces, but Hadi told me they have peace already. She said that it are the living people that are restless."

She smiled, "I wondered if you had peace."

Drew chuckled, "I wouldn't know," he said teasingly.

May huffed and turned away. But she couldn't resist to continue. "Anyway, we went past Ceberus, which looked very strangely at me. She brought me through the forest and to Charon. She gave him some coins. I wonder where she got those," she pondered out loud.

Drew looked away, he knew she probably would get mad if he told her he had known he would stay behind. May's face turned sad.

"Then Hadi gave me a hug and then I had to get on board. Charon sailed me over the Styx and put me on the other side. Then a bright light blinded me and the next thing I know I woke up in my bed." she said.

Drew nodded, "Without any problems I suppose?" he asked.

May laughed, "you'll be up in no time," she said heartedly.

Drew groaned but then smirked mischievous. "And what are you going to do then?" he asked. May looked confused, "Is there something special I should do?" she asked.

Drew quickly grabbed her wrist, "what are you going to do when you have no chance at running..." he asked husky. Slowly, he pulled her in, "...from me?" Drew's face was now only a few inches away from May's face.

"Am I interrupting something?" a teasing voice asked.

May quickly pulled away, a small blush evident on her face. "Yoshee!" she exclaimed a bit too fast.

The black-haired women raised a hand, "Yo!"

Drew frowned, "it's weird to see you outside your house," he said. He remembered the countless times she had actually asked him to go shopping for her. Of course he had ignored those messages.

Yoshee smiled, "I came to visit you, because I noticed you had woken up," she said.

Drew groaned, "You didn't do any freaky stuff to find that out, did you?" he asked.

Yoshee laughed, "Nope, your little _girlfriend_ here told me," she said, winking on the girlfriend part.

"She isn't...we're not..." Drew protested but Yoshee silenced him with the waving of her hand. "Not yet," she giggled.

Drew muttered something under his breath, "I hate it when she does that," he grumbled. Yoshee looked offended, "Well, if I didn't neither you or May would be here, thank you," she said.

Drew looked up, "yeah, true. Thank you for everything," he said.

Yoshee chuckled, "That's all I came for. Well, I've got a lot to do, so please continue where you two left," she said snickering before she left.

"What does she mean?" May asked.

Drew leaned forward, "you sure you want to know?" he asked with a deep voice.

May put out her tongue but her face was flustered bright red. "No thank you, and by the way, I don't have anything to run from, Mr. Casanova," she said fast.

Drew laughed, "thanks for the compliment!" he said, his voice mixed with humor.

May smirked smugly, "it wasn't." Then she turned around to leave.

"Hey May?" Drew said suddenly.

May looked back over her shoulder, "hm?"

Drew slumped back in the pillow, "I'm glad I went back for you," he said.

May smiled, even if he couldn't see it anymore, as sleep was overwhelming Drew.

"Yeah, me too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_that was it for today. Please be that kind to review. You guys really keep up me up to update._


	21. School's In

_I can' believe how long this story is actually taking, but I still like writing it, for some kind of reason._

_Well, this is the next chapter. I hope you'll bring up enough patience to bear with me._

_O yeah, amv4eva, I wanted to reply through PM, but that wasn't possible. You don't have to worry, we're still cool._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 20: School's in

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH, HE's BACK!"

Drew winced at the loud voices. After another month in the hospital and rehabilitation he was finally released. This was his first day back at school and by hearing the voices of the others (most of them female) they were glad he was back.

He had practiced a lot and he had now more or less his former agility back.

"Where have you been for so long?" was the most common question asked. Drew smirked only and continued his way.

Only stopped by one person he really didn't feel like seeing: Kathabell Romey.

"You owe me an explanation, where have you been?" she demanded. (Queen bee much?)

Drew flicked his hair, "There is no need for you to know," he said coldly. Did she really forget what happened last time she used that tone against him?

Kathabell crossed her arms. "There is. There's no possibility that a nobody such as the B-squad captain May Maple is allowed to know more than me," she said.

Drew frowned as he was glad he had erased his files from the hospital's computer. "Just the fact that I want her to know more than you makes her allowed. Now get your arrogance out of the way. I'd like to pass," he continued.

Kathabell grinned, "I had a feeling you would say something like that, so I asked the school's football-team to teach you a lesson. Never mess with me!" she shouted.

Drew raised his brows as 6 tall guys came walking up to him. The other people around him backed down.

"You're not allowed to fight in the hallways. Even I as a transfer-student know that," he remarked.

Kathabell looked around, "I see no teachers around. None of them will come and everybody knows better than to tell them," she said, with a threat in her words.

Drew realized she was serious and grinned, "Show me then, it's been a long time," he dared her.

This ticked Kathabell really off and she was now very angry. "GET HIM!! I will teach him!" she screeched.

The 6 guys stormed forward, like a professional football -team, but Drew never failed to see an attack coming right at him. With an amazing agitily he jumped over the first one

He skipped underneath the second one. Drew smirked slightly to the bystanders, as a joke, before he jumped up again and landed on the shoulders of 2 twin-players behind him.

He stood there for a second and flicked his hair before he used the regained strength in his legs to push the two away. Then he crouched and swung his leg around to knock the fifth guy of his feet. Then he stood up and used his elbow to make a blow in the last one's stomach.

The hallway was silent as Drew brushed off his clothes. The he walked to the six KO'd players and put a hand in their necks.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" Kathabell asked, panic getting through her voice.

Drew continued what he was doing, "checking their pulses. I have to be sure I didn't kill them on accident. They're alright by the way," he said.

Kathabell backed down, her fear taking part of her. "What are you?!" she asked in total horror.

Drew smirked, "Discharged from the hospital," he said lightly.

In no time, Kathabell had sped out the hallway and loud cheering erupted from the crowd.

"Way to go! She had became way too arrogant again!" someone shouted. In the total disorder, Drew found a way to escape the hectic dance. He sighed as he went to his classroom.

It was such a strange site, to see the class just like the first time he had entered that room. Though this time there was a difference in how he looked. He didn't look at the class as possible bothers but it now was an ordinary group of children around his age.

"Drew! Over here!" May called over from her table. She had been chit-chatting with the rest when Drew entered.

"Sheesh, Hayden, are you humanoid or something?" Paul asked coldly. Drew smirked, "No, I'm not," he said.

"But seriously, you are quickly released from the hospital," Misty said. Drew only shrugged in response to that.

Then he grinned at the purple-haired guy, "Though, you shouldn't be the one to judge me, talking about care,"

If you had a microscope you would have seen some pink coloring Paul's cheeks. The other's chuckled, he had that one coming. If he didn't want any remarks he shouldn't be standing around Dawn as if she was his property, growling at any boy that came too close. Dawn herself, didn't notice anything at all however.

"Don't tease them, can't you see how happy he looks," May whispered, punching Drew slightly on his arm.

He looked amused at her, "haven't you learned already that that doesn't hurt me one tiny bit?" he asked her jokingly.

May pouted," but still you shouldn't tease them," she said.

Drew sighed and didn't respond as the teacher entered the classroom. Everyone returned to their seats and the teacher started his lecture.

As usual, Drew didn't pay any attention, he thought the teachers talking was about geography or something.

May had been right that day in the hospital, spring had come and the tree before the window was full in bloom. Everything should be blooming soon enough.

"Mr, Hayden, would you mind paying attention?" the teacher interrupted his thoughts rudely. Drew glanced amused at the frail man in front of the class.

The man wringed his hands nervously and he looked at the class as if he expected some help. Which he didn't get as the class waiting anxiously what would happen.

Drew smirked to himself; 'I guess he has heard what has happened', he thought and he sighed.

"Sensei, are you afraid of me?" he asked calmly. The teachers raised his brows, "I-I'm not," he said but his voice proved differently.

"Good, I don't want you to. Please continue the lesson, I will pay more attention," Drew said calmly.

The teacher smiled strained and continued his lecture, but would often glance in Drew's direction but couldn't catch him at not paying attention.

That didn't say Drew did pay attention. He was very aware of every look at him and he knew he had stood out too much. Yet he wasn't bothered by it particularly.

It was not that he was afraid of being found out as an assassin. He was afraid they would tell the police. Because even if he did resign from the job, that didn't deny the fact that he had killed people and that the police was still searching for the murderer.

"Drew, stop scowling so much," May interrupted his thoughts.

Drew turned his head, "I ain't scowling," he grumbled back.

May smiled, "You are," she said stubbornly.

"Why would I be scowling?" Drew asked. May shrugged, "you worry too much I think," she said.

Drew smirked, "I do have reasons to worry, don't I?" he asked her. May thought about that for a second and then smiled, "about that commotion you caused earlier?" Drew nodded.

May laughed quietly, to not to disturb the lesson. "Drew, this is high school. Today, it's the talk of the town, tomorrow somebody does something stupid and they'll all have forgotten about you. That's how it works," she explained.

Drew looked at her interested, "so basically I can do whatever I want without suspicions, even something like that?" he asked. May nodded," as long as it doesn't happen on regular base. And even if it does, everybody will just think of you as a delinquent," she said.

Drew smirked, "they wouldn't even know how right they would be,"

May scratched her head, "well you did start school in the middle of a period, so it did call for questions," she said.

Drew shook his head in defeat and stared back outside. He smiled softly, it was easy to live and think as a high-school student, so little things did actually matter. He wondered if his life could be like that as well.

May looked at Drew, and was surprised about how much he had changed. The tenseness of his body was gone, and so did his ever turned-on guard. His solemn smile that now played on his lips changed his face the pleasant way.

May still felt as if he could see right through her, but not like the threatening way like before, as if everybody could be a possible enemy or danger. It now felt as if he could read your mind in an instant and that no feeling would be left unread.

May sighed, which attracted Dawn's attention behind her, (Drew continued staring outside). "Hey May, what's wrong?" she asked. May frowned, and glanced at Drew.

Dawn picked it up, "ah, I see," she said and winked.

May turned, "No, it's nothing like that!!" she whispered back furiously. Dawn had stopped listening to her before long. May groaned, just what she needed.

The bell rang. "May, you look kind of red. Had an accident?" Drew teased.

May processed his words for a second. "Hey, Wait, come back here!!" she screamed a moment later, before chasing the green-haired guy.

Her friends shook their heads at the antic two. "Gosh, even I am not that blind to see they like each other," Ash commented. He got smacked for that. Why? He hadn't got a clue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Done, for this chapter. Ah tranquility has returned. But not for long._

_You'll read it in the next chapter. Bye!_


	22. You Hired What?

_Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. __Currently I am with my mum and I have no possibility to bring the chapter already typed on this laptop. But because it has been ages, and I think I owe you guys for waiting I will bear with typing it all over again._

_I will be on vacation in 5 days, and I have been on vacation with my dad already. Also I have had an operation for my wisdom-tooth. It had to be removed from my jaw. It HURTS like hell._

_So here's the new chapter, please enjoy and don't forget to review!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 21: You hired what?!!

"So that's what they call a tux?"Hadi asked.

Drew glanced over his shoulder at the new human. He was preparing since it was the night of the dance, and Hadi found it necessary to butt in. But he had to admitt, Hadi didn't look that bad herself.

One day, May had dragged her to the stores to buy a dress for the both of them. Hadi had turned out to be a redhead, although her hair was more of a fox-color of red, unlike Misty's. She was also really tall, and had a speckled face.

May had searched out the dress probably, a simple black one. And Drew doubted if Hadi had permitted anything else.

"Stop plucking your dress," Drew said without turning his head as he tried to fasten his bow, this was considered an art, Drew was convinced of this. He knew Hadi had been doing that since she had done that the whole time since she got dressed. He heard her stop now.

"Humans wear weird clothing, it's not even comfortable!" she whined.

Drew chuckled, "This kind of clothing isn't made to be comfortable. I even think, that out of all dresses you will see this evening, you wear one of the most comfortable," he said. Finally he succeeded in fastening the bow and looked at himself in the mirror.

The image was good enough for him.

From the reflection he saw Hadi looking confused, "why do people do that to their-selves?" she asked. Drew shrugged, "I don't really know, I was never told as well. Impressing or something," he said.

Hadi smirked, "so why are you dressed up like that? Impressing May?" she asked mischievous.

Drew turned around sharply, "no, it's because I don't want to draw attention to myself,"he said icily. "I would stand out too much if I went in normal casual clothing, usually people don't go walking in total black," he explained. As true as it was, he didn't had exactly a t-shirt and jeans in his closet. It was just not convenient for sneaking around at night.

Then he frowned, "Hadi, if I'm not mistaken, you haven't told me you went to the prom with anybody at all. Why are you going?"he asked.

Hadi waved with her hand, "I heard some girl in my class say, that if they went alone, their evening would be unimaginable," she said.

Drew had almost slapped his head with his hand. Hadi had completely misunderstood those girls. 'Better not tell her that they didn't want to go alone,' he thought. Then he remembered something else.

"How are you going then?" he asked.

A loud bang was heard from outside. Hadi looked up, "talk about the devil," she said. Drew winced, he knew all too well how true that actually could be.

Meanwhile. Hadi had grabbed her bag and had put on her short leather jack. May had desperately tried to get her to wear something else, since it was something normal high-school students didn't wear, but Hadi had ignored her, saying that it was comfortable and it smelled good. Drew suspected it had something to with that she liked black. When he had asked her about that, she had replied it reminded her of home. At that point, he had hooked off.

Drew looked up when Hadi called out: "I'm going!" and slammed the door behind her. Since Drew was curious how and from who she got a ride to the prom he opened the door yet again-

And almost fell over from surprise.

A group of nine motor-cyclers was waiting on his lawn. The front driver waved at Hadi, "Hey lass, I've got ya a helmet!"he called with a gruff voice.

Hadi laughed and sat behind him. Fastening the helmet under her chin, she waved at Drew, "See ya, Drew!"she called.

The front motor-driver laughed, his eyes with twinkling joy. "Don't worry, fellow. We'll bring her back home at 1 O'clock!" he said to Drew.

Drew sweatdropped as they drove off.

"She hired a motor-gang to bring and get her to and from the prom," muttered to himself. Then he shook his head, 'she took the words, 'get a ride', really literally. Must make a note to say exactly what I mean,' he thought.

A second later, the limousine he had hired, arrived.

Drew knew he had said he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself, yet he had hired one big car. He had gotten it from an exclusive car-club, and it was said to be big enough to fit at least 10 people.

He went back inside and grabbed the few stuff he needed to bring with him and went inside the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn sighed, she had just let Misty out, who would go with Ash the prom. He had said with a huge grin on his face he wanted to be early so there still would be snacks. He had received a smack against his head for that.

But it meant that she, Dawn, had to wait alone. She waited for Paul to come.

Maybe she had clung too much on him when May had disappeared. But she had been scared, and he happened to be very scary to other people. But now a month or so ago, he had asked her to be his date.

_(Flashback)_

_Dawn hummed cheerfully a theme from a show she had seen on TV last night. She felt a lot better now that she knew it wasn't likely she would be kidnapped as well, since May and Drew had explained her what had happened. She didn't like to think about it too much since she got a head-ache when she she thought there were such things as the devil, the underworld, the Styx and stuff like that._

_She had thruthfully been scared that she could be taken as well when May had disappeared._

_Suddenly a pull at her arm stopped her from her joyous walk home. "Wha..."she said in surprise before screaming. Her nightmare was coming true! She would be abused and raped and then left for dead!_

_A hand clapped over her mouth as she pressed against the brick wall of the alley._

"_Sheesh, troublesome. Stop making such a noise!" a familiar but very annoyed voice came. Opening her eyes, Dawn found out her captor happened to be Paul. ((A/N Seriously, Who'd you expect? Santa Clause and his little elves?))_

_When she stopped screaming, Paul let her go. "Paul, what's this all about? You scared the living hell out of me!" Dawn asked._

_Paul shrugged, "had something to talk to you about," he said. Dawn turned her head questionably, "You could also have so at school."_

_Paul said nothing. "Dawn shrugged, "well, I'm going home, see ya later Paul,"she said as she walked out of the alley._

"_Go with me to the prom," he stopped her._

_Wide-eyed, Dawn turned around, "What?!" she asked, thinking she didn't hear it correctly._

_Paul made a step forward, "Go with me to the prom."_

_It was not a question. Dawn's mouth fell open. It was his way of doing thing, but Paul was really asking her, troublesome, with a way too short skirt. Her!_

"_Well?" Paul demanded. It was again, not really a question._

_Dawn smirked, "So, that was the thing you couldn't tell at school," she remarked. To her amusement she saw a streak of of pink cross the cold face. He looked kind of anxious, now Dawn thought about. His hands were clenched to fists, even tighter than usual, and he seemed to biting his lip._

_If it wasn't that mean, she probably would have laughed. At the very least, he was thinking she would reject him._

_She smiled, "Sure, Paul. I'd love to," she said._

_It was incredible to see how much relief a stoic face like his could show._

_(End Flashback)_

Dawn sighed again.

Then suddenly she heard the doorbell ring and then her mum who opened the door. Dawn suddenly felt her heartbeat rise and she suddenly felt very nervous.

Silently she listened to the steady murmur of voices, and awaited her mother's call. "Dawn, Paul's here!"

Dawn took a deep breath, 'Well, it's all or nothing,' she though and exited her room

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

May tried one last time to get that one last strand in her beautiful pinned up hair. It was curled and decorated with diamonds.

When she and Hadi had gone shopping, May had said she only wanted to get Hadi a dress. Misty and Dawn had gone with them, claiming that they definitely should go together.

The dresses for Misty and Hadi had been relatively easy. Misty had refused to go in any other color than blue so it had become an easy dress that went to her knees. But the fiery red-head had liked it so no complaints from them right?

Also Hadi had been easy, since it didn't matter to her which color or form it would be.

Dawn on the other hand, was terrible to go shopping with. She had driven the stores-ladies crazy with all her demands. It had to be strapless, pink, there had to be a bow on the back. She had topped it with a white choker and loads of bracelets, and everyone had to admit, it looked quite inquisitive.

And as she had stated, "this will blow the ever so stoïc Paul of his socks," that way she had looked. May snickered, they had never expected Paul setting his pride aside.

May groaned slightly, that strand of hair didn't want to stay in place at all.

She looked at her own dress, it was red. When Hadi had said that she should try red, she had been reluctant. There had been a lot of red in hell.

But Hadi had pushed her in the dressing room. And when she exited the room Dawn had clapped her hands in excitement and Misty had whistled through her teeth.

After that Hadi had dragged her to a jewellery store, Misty and Dawn had already left by then. Hadi had chosen the diamonds she had in her hair. When May had protested against buying them, Hadi had smirked and claimed that the funding she got from the underworld were pretty large.

May had first refused even so but now she had to admit it looked marvelous in her hair.

Then suddenly the bell rang and May tensed up. She broke out into sweats when she hears three pair of hurrying steps.

"Don't tell me they just went all three to the door," May prayed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I swear this chapter took forever and it was sooooo boooooooooring to write. Especially TWICE__. Please review, but don't say things like, there is no action at all...I am aware of that, but this is the silence after the storm..._

_See ya after my vacation. Portugal, here I come! _


	23. I Wish I Had Your Family

_Yosh! chapter 22 already, please enjoy! Sorry it took me such a long time!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 22: I wish I had your family

Hurriedly May ran out of the room, trying to keep her family from doing embarrassing things.

Too Late!!

In horror May watched from upstairs how her mum opened the door to a waiting Drew. "Oh, you must be coming for May," she said with a sweet smile.

Then the real horror showed up.

Norman, May's father , grabbed Drew's arm, who didn't seem even the slightest bit faze by it, and dragged him close, a threatening finger in his face. "What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Drew Hayden, sir," he answered calmly. Norman pinched his eyes. "You'd better take good care of my daughter," he growled.

May felt the urge of storming down and save Drew from this torture, but knowing her family, things would only from bad to worse then.

Norman wasn't finished however, "and if you lay one finger on her, better yet, if you try anything funny, I will hunt you for the rest of your life," he threatened.

Drew bowed politely, "don't worry sir, she's in good hands," he responded. Norman crossed his arms, "and you say this based on what?" he said in a low voice. Drew still stayed calm, and May knew this was of years experience. It only creeped her out a tiny bit.

"I would go to hell for her, sir" he said

Caroline radiated, "oh my, isn't that a polite boy," she gushed and smiled. May smacked her head, she would never be able to live up to this.

Caroline turned around, "May, your date's here!" she called upstairs. May felt blood rush up to her cheeks, she really had to choose those words, hadn't she?

May came from behind the wall, that had kept her outside view. A second later, she was blinded by a flash. Her mum had made a picture, and was now clinging to the camera for dear life. Where the heck had she gotten that thing from?! "that's going in the family album," she muttered.

Carefully so she wouldn't trip, May went down the stairs. Looking up, she noticed something that almost seemed like Drew trying to compose himself. Almost unnoticeable, invisible for the human eye.

And just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, something just had to prove you wrong.

Max started singing.

And not just any kind of song, but the one little brothers sing. "May has a boyfriend, May has a boyfriend. May and Drew sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S...." he sang teasingly before May clapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Hehe," she laughed sheepishly.

Drew didn't seem a tad affected by it, instead he scraped his throat. "Are you ready?" he asked. May nodded her head, "yeah"

Drew bowed to the parents, "Mr. Maple, Mrs. Maple. It was a pleasure meeting you," he said and offered May his arm. Hesitatingly she took it, and they walked down the porch. May could still hear her mother gush, "he's a real gentleman already," and her father mutter, "he's a cold-faced boy,"

When she saw the ride, Drew had arranged, her mouth fell open. "Sheesh Drew, wasn't it possible to get a bigger car than that?" she asked, slightly sarcastic.

Drew smirked, "not really," he answered, almost serious. May frowned, "where is the gentleman, mum?" she muttered to herself. But Drew held the door open for her, she had to adjust her opinion slightly.

When Drew sat as well, he wordlessly signed the driver to get going.

"Hey, Drew..." May started. Drew turned slightly towards her, "hm?" he asked. May fiddled, "I'm sorry about my family," she apologized.

Drew eyed her strangely, "for what? I thought they were quite nice," Drew sounded quite surprised. May groaned, "try living with them," she muttered.

Drew looked outside, "I'd love to," he said solemnly. May looked up, "huh, what about your own family then?" she asked. Drew grimaced, "don't have one," he said darkly. May couldn't help herself, "huh, but you said that..."

"I lied okay? They're dead." Drew snarled.

May kept silent, tears in her eyes. Even as annoying they were, May couldn't imagine living without her family. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. Drew looked at her, nodded and then looked outside, a smile tucking at the corners of his mouth. It annoyed May.

"Why are you smiling now?" she asked. Drew smirked, "Am I not allowed to smile?" he asked her. May huffed at this. "You never smile because of nothing so there must be something," she argued. Drew laughed, his eyed twinkled, "I smile because I have the prettiest girl of the night," he responded. This caused May to turn red again.

The car stopped, and suddenly Drew handed May a rose, a red one. "A rose for the prettiest," he said and then went outside to open the door for her.

May stared silently at the rose before putting it in her hair. Between the small diamonds, May thought it looked just right.

Then Drew opened the door for her and her an arm. "Time to steal the show," he whispered as May got out.

He hadn't said too much. People were staring at them as if they had never seen something like it, which was probably the case. The school had let out a red carpet and for a second May felt like a movie star.

"Come on, May. Let's go inside," Drew said as he offered her an again. He chuckled as he heard a teacher say while shaking his head: "First that girl with a biker-gang, now a posh limousine, what's next? A carriage with a six-span?"

For once in his life Drew was happy people turned their attention to him. Because he did have the most beautiful girl of all on his side. She didn't wear loads of make-up like others he had seen already, but her eyes looked like they sparkled more than usual. Her red dress looked as if it was made for her with her skirt swaying around her legs to the ground.. The big straps left a decent piece of skin of her shoulders open and a beautiful diamond necklace decorated her neck. He suspected Hadi had some doing it that. (May was not poor, but diamond is a bit over the top, Drew argued)

He didn't want to admit it out loud to anyone, but he had been most certainly astounded when he had seen may coming down the stairs. And for the first time in his whole life he had been truly happy to be alive.

By now they had entered the beautiful dressed up gym. With lights and other sweet graphic stuff it was a piece of artwork to see. (The people from the technology section of the school would probably appreciate this scene quite a lot).

"The prom-committee really went out of its head for this," May muttered. Drew nodded in agreement.

Suddenly May had discovered her friends, and a helpless Drew was being dragged to them to meet. When they arrived Dawn immediately dragged May and Misty with her under the excuse "bathroom". Of course none of the guys did really believe this, but they were left to tend to theirselves even so.

"Going to the bathroom in a group, I still don't see the point of that," Ash said. For the first time both Drew and Paul silently agreed with.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"So girl, what happened on your way here. And my god, in what did you come?" Dawn asked May as soon she had closed the door behind her. May looked at her questionably, but Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You have a rose in your hair, and you arrived in one big limo! You tell me that nothing happened?" she said. May suddenly caught on, "Nothing happened!" she denied furiously. Misty crossed her arms, "then mind explaining that rose?" she asked.

May waved with her hands, "he suddenly came up with it!" she said.

Misty and Dawn looked at each other, "shall we tell her now?" Dawn asked unsure. Misty shrugged, "I think she'll kill us later on if we don't," she said. May was confused, "what are you guys talking about?" she asked.

Both of the girls grinned, "We applied you and Drew for promking and queen. May paled, "say you didn't!" she plead.

Dawn laughed guilty, "we did," she said. May groaned, "oh no, then I have a real problem at my feet now," she said.

"Uh, why exactly?" Misty asked.

May looked up, "You guys did know that Kathabell is in the run for it too?" The other girls looked guilty.

May sighed, "let's just hope, I'm not the one to be chosen," she said, before she returned to the gym. Misty and Dawn decided not to tell about the campaign they had done for her and followed suitly.

Meanwhile Drew, Ash and Paul had been talking together, as far as that was possible. It was mostly Ash talking.

"So how exactly did you ask Misty to come with you?" Drew asked. He couldn't believe the violent redhead had agreed to go with the dumb boy. Ah, the enigma's of life. He was suspecting Ash wasn't that dumb.

"You wouldn't believe what he did," Paul muttered. Ash glared at Paul, "yeah, like your way of asking Dawn was that romantic," he retorted. Drew decided against asking about Paul, seeing the glare Ash got. He would ask May later on, who would have heard it from Dawn.

"Well?" he asked Ash instead. Ash grinned, "I asked her in the cafeteria," he said. Paul smacked his head, "he actually shouted, 'Misty, go with me to the prom?' for the whole cafeteria to hear and then sat down to eat," he told dryly.

Drew suppressed the urge to laugh, "that isn't that romantic indeed," he commented. Ash looked insulted, "but Misty never liked all that posh stuff, so even if I had given her 40 bouquets of roses, she still would have hit me," he whined. Paul sweatdropped, "that was the worst pummeling I've ever seen you get," he said darkly.

Ash chuckled for a second, was he proud of it or something, but then looked as if he thought very hard, "there was something I should tell you, Misty said. But I can't remember what exactly. Nah shouldn't be that important," he muttered.

Paul smacked the back of Ash's head, "they set you up for prom king," he said coldly to Drew, not caring about it at all. Drew frowned, "you mean that popularity contest that is being held at practically every prom, and has no meaning or whatsoever?" With the crown and such?" he asked.

Ash shrugged, "not our idea though," he said. Drew sighed agitated, "I take back a high-school life is easy, I'd rather face the sister of the oil-emperor again. Don't ask!" he warned sharply. Then he eyed the boys, "Don't tell me they set up a campaign," he asked darkly.

Paul kept emotionless, while Ash fiddled. "Then we won't tell you," Paul said, when Ash didn't respond. The answer was pretty clear.

Then the girls returned and the head of the committee wished everyone a good evening, gave some people thanks and praise, and then the prom had officially started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Can you believe this was almost the last chapter. It's coming to an end. I know the end of the story already, and I suppose you want to know as well. Then please review. It doesn't take that much effort to say what you think of the story so far. And yes, I also mean the people who have put me on alert. I know there are a lot of you out there!_


	24. Farewell My Assassin

_Last chapter already, time flew by didn't it? I hope that you've all enjoyed the story, and I thank everybody for their support. I especially want to thank those who corrected me in my grammar. It's still far from perfect and I suppose I am never going to reach that level of ability in grammar. I am also very thankful to all the people who have asked questions and brought me deeper into the story. You guys really inspired me to continue, and now finally finish this story_._ That's why, even though I didn't get that many reviews, there is a quick update_

_I am truly grateful to you all, and I hope that you all will read my following stories and that I can count on your support there as well._

_For now, please enjoy and I hope that you will close the story with a complete feeling._

_I __**do**__ want to make a last note though. Last time I got a review from somebody who didn't believe I was the one who wrote this story. I am not really sure how it can't be, because this is my account, and nobody else is supposed to go on it. Also, __**I don't steal**__. If there's one thing that bothers me, it is taking what isn't yours.__So, I will clarify myself once again. This story is by all means, made by me. I still have the pen-written version. I am a 16-year old girl, currently in high-school. English isn't my native language, so I check a lot for mistakes. I am the top of my class in English, so that might explain a little. I am not a professional writer, which does mean that I don't make any profit by writing. If you look closely, you might find some mistakes in word-order. I translated those sentences directly from Dutch. Either way, I hope this has cleared some things about originality and a bit of copyright. _

_PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 23: Farewell my assassin

May decided she had the best date of all. Many of the boys were found at the snack table, and their dates looked annoyed. Drew however agreed to go actually to go dancing with her.

May laughed at him as he positioned his arms, "are you that unused to being at school-parties?" she asked.

Drew raised his brows, "what do you mean?" he asked.

May laughed, "you dance kind of classical, loosen up!" she smiled.

Drew peeked at the other dancers, if there were any at all, and saw the pathetic shuffling they did. He thought that that couldn't be called dancing.

Drew smirked as he picked up the tunes of a quick step. "Depends how you look at it," he said as he placed his arms the right way. Before May had the chance to respond, Drew guided her all over the dance floor in a light quick-step.

"Didn't know you could dance!" May laughed as she followed his lead.

Drew twirled her around, "I have spent all of my life in high class, May. It's only natural I learned it," he said cheerful. When May looked surprised at him, he laughed. "I will someday tell you about my family," he said.

May was amazed. she had never learnt how to dance exactly except for those times she had been watching the pros on TV, but dancing with Drew almost seemed....natural. Everyone made place for them, and not that long after, they were the only couple dancing.

"Drew, everyone is watching," May whispered nervously.

Drew smirked as he let her spin, "good," he said. They did a skip through the space. Did the music just become any louder?

"Why?" May asked. It didn't take Drew too long to answer, "So everyone will know with who you're here," he responded.

Somehow May figured to punch him, but they kept dancing even so.

Meanwhile Ash, Misty, Dawn and Paul were watching the two go all over the floor. "They look as if they are having fun," Misty commented.

Then Ash suddenly asked, "Hey Mist, you wanna dance?" as he offered her his hand.

Misty raised her brows, "didn't know you could dance," she said.

Ash laughed as he pulled her with him, "I can't," he said. He got hit for that but Misty followed him even so.

Dawn turned to Paul as more people followed the two couple's example. "Hey Paul, can we dance too?" she asked.

"No," was Paul's short response. He wouldn't put those silly lessons his idiotic brother had made him follow in use.

"Ah, please!? Pleeaase, with a cherry on top of it?" Dawn plead but Paul stayed with his answer. Dawn pouted and turned away. Suddenly she saw a dark group coming at them. 'Paul?" she asked nervously. Paul looked up alarmed.

"Dawn, it's me!" a voice said from the middle. Dawn looked carefully and then saw the Fox-red hair of Hadi and then she herself appeared as well from the group.

"Who are they?" Dawn asked, eyeing the group nervously.

Hadi laughed, "my escorts," she winked at the guys to go enjoy themselves, which was unlucky for Paul, teasing him with his date. For the first time, even Paul looked nervous. It was something different to be questioned by tough grown-ups as if they were high school boys.

Dawn laughed, "weren't you brought by them on motorcycles?" she asked.

Hadi shrugged, "yeah, and everyone gave me strange looks. I don't know why though, every girl here is wearing a dress." Dawn decided the same as Drew earlier that evening and did not tell Hadi the real reason.

Instead she turned to May and Drew on the dance floor, "they really look good together, don't they?" she said.

Hadi nodded, "yeah, you're right. I saw it the first time I met them. It was so cute!" she said like a little girl.

Dawn eyed her strangely, "Where did you exactly meet them. I can't recall I saw them ever behaving _cute_."

Hadi smirked and pointed down. "In the basement?" Dawn guessed. Hadi shook her head and Dawn caught on. Wide-eyed she looked at Hadi. "What were you doing down...there?" she asked, purposely avoiding the real name for it.

Hadi laughed quietly, "I ain't a real human you know. I believe those two...." she nodded with her head to the two who were still having a great time as they danced up a storm, "..told you the real story. My name isn't a coincidence. I am the same creature who helped them down there."

Dawn nodded and decided wisely not to continue asking. So instead she continued pestering Paul about the dance she wanted. Who knows, he might would give in to those puppy eyes.

Meanwhile May and Drew decided to stop dancing, most of all because May had to regain her breath. "I don't know where you get the stamina from," May laughed as they walked to the punch.

Drew smirked, "being a cheerleader isn't the only way of exercise you can get, you know," he said as he gave her a cup.

May glared at the boy halfheartedly. But peace never ceased to exist long as trouble came strolling their way again.

Trouble that went by the name Kathabel. She had dressed up like models do, a short skirt with an unusual long trail. It kind of reminded Drew of an ostrich. Her dress was made to pull up the front and as usual, there was almost nothing to possibly fantasize about.

"So Maple, I heard you go for prom-queen?" she asked disdainful.

May looked up at the hated girl, "It seems that way," she responded calmly.

Then before she knew it, a hand had clapped against her face and May touched it shocked. "That crown belongs to _me_! You haven't any chance at all!" Kathabell said hard.

At that point Drew stepped up. "I let it all go until you slapped May. At this point, you have crossed a line that you shouldn't have," Drew said as he stepped in front of May.

Kathabell blinked, "oh, but it wasn't meant for you sweetie. When I'm queen, you'll be more than glad to be my king," she gushed.

Drew felt like throwing up. In his life he had met a lot of spoiled girls like this, but this one was by far the worst of them all. "I already have my queen," Drew responded hard. Kathabell seemed as if she hadn't even heard it.

"Well, gotta go, lots of people are waiting for me of course," she said and then she pranced away.

Drew wanted to turn around to see how May was doing, but found someone else doing that already. "May, are you alright?! I saw it all happen!" the white-haired boy called Brendan said while he inspected May's face. Just as the times before, Drew felt something growling inside and the strong urge to punch that guy big time.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," May said as she let go her face. It was slightly red and slightly visible was the outline of Kathabell's hand.

"Ah, good!" Brendan said relieved as he returned his hands as well. Then he looked around and scratched his head awkwardly. 'Hey May, do you want to dance. I mean, I know you're not my date but still?" he asked hopefully.

Drew clenched his hands, that guy was making a big mistake! First, when a girl's face is red from being hit, you know she's not alright. Second, you don't ask her to dance right after the incident. And third but certainly not last, you did NOT ask a girl to dance when she's someone else's date, who's right BESIDE her! Annoyed Drew flicked his hair, even he knew these things! So why did this dumb-ass not know it!?

May shuffled a bit nervous, "well, Drew and I were just getting something to drink," she admitted. Only at that moment Brendan finally noticed Drew, which ended in a glaring contest between the two. And neither of the boys showed any sign to stop having that contest.

Gladly they were interrupted as the head of the dance-committee stepped up on the small stage, as the band walked right of it. Probably to get something to drink. "Everybody having a good time!?" she asked out loud. A loud cheering answered her question. She smiled, "good, first I want to thank the school for having this made possible and besides that everybody who helped getting up this stuff, Thank you!" she said as she bowed she pumped a fist in the air, "And now what we all have been waiting for, the election of the prom-king and queen!!" she said and another cheer erupted from the crowd. She grabbed the microphone, "this year, the competition was intense, and the battle was fought furiously. Everybody who was favorite tried very hard, but in the end there only can be one couple.

And for this year, that has become...drum roll please!" she said and a joker from the crowd did the overly known tadam-pum, which marks a bad quote. The pres glared a bit as the people laughed before the joker did the serious drum roll.

She got out a golden envelope, and waved it around for everyone to see. Then as the drum rolled heavier, she got out the card, "...Drew Hayden." Another joker played a lone solo on his trumpet, and then everybody laughed and cheered.

Drew groaned as May's friends laughed and pushed him forward. The last bit he was pushed forward by May. "You're so going to pay for this," he mumbled from the corner of his mouth, but May only laughed. Drew was pushed on the stage and a crown was pressed on his head.

For one moment he was really embarrassed by something so stupid, that it was such an impact to his reputation but then he realized it was only a tradition, and it was supposed to be an honor to wear that crown. He would be able to put it off soon enough anyway.

From his place, Drew could see Kathabell pushing her way through the crowd, ready to receive her self-proclaimed rightful place. Drew groaned, he definitely didn't want that to happen, definitely not.

"And Drew, do you have anything to say to your admirers. It seems like you have enough of them," the president said.

To Drew's surprise he saw a microphone in front of him. In his head he cursed the technical facility. "Uhm, thanks, I guess?" he said. A lot of people laughed and also cheered.

"A man of little words, guys!" the president said.

'I'll never figure out a high-school population', Drew thought exasperated.

Meanwhile, May had returned to her friends, far away from the stage. They eyed her curiously, "don't you mind, Drew might have to dance with someone else?" Misty asked. May shrugged, "not really," she answered.

But truthfully, she did mind it. She had never been the one to be jealous, but knowing Drew had to dance with probably a very pretty girl, did sting.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen. The prom queen for this year is...", another Drum roll. May turned away, and thought wisely to grab some air. She didn't want to see Kathabell chosen and crowned. And she really didn't want to see the fated dance.

"...May Maple!" yelled the committee-president. May stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wha...?" she asked. She must have heard wrong.

But a scream filled the gym. Kathabell stood alone in a circle of people. "This...is not right!" she breathed hard. "I'm the one who should wear that crown. I, the most beautiful, popular, cheerleading captain. Not that...that...ugly...vile, person!" she screeched.

At that point Drew grabbed the microphone, "Go on May, it's yours" he said. Kathabell had now reached the end of it,

"Don't ignore me!!" she screamed.

Drew smirked, "sorry Bell, seems as if your popularity has dropped." The girl seemed to be taking in the news, before running away crying, exaggerated.

"Ouch, Drew. You're harsh," the pres joked.

Meanwhile May was pushed forward by Misty and Dawn. "You go girl," they whispered.

Drew pulled May on stage, "you have to blame your friends for this," he mumbled. A small tiara was put in May's hair, and she looked as if she couldn't believe anything of it.

"May I present the king and queen for this year, Drew and May!!" the president shouted. Everyone cheered at their loudest. Sometimes you'd wonder why teenagers could be so loud, this is one of those moments. The president winked, "and you know you have to open the last slow dance of the evening," she said.

Drew smirked, "then we have no choice," he said as he pulled May with him to the dance floor. Right then the music started and Drew pulled May close.

"Eh!!?" May exclaimed.

Drew buried his nose in her chocolate hair. It smelled like a warm summer night for some reason. "Am I doing it wrong?" he asked whispering.

May shook her head slowly and let her head rest on Drew's shoulder. "No, you're not," she responded.

The song continued and more and more couples joined them. Somewhere Paul was holding Dawn close, not really dancing but she didn't seem to mind that much. And even Misty was found obedient to Ash' movements. But at that moment nothing of that really mattered to May and Drew.

There were no words needed to explain for they both knew what had happened. 'I wish I could stay like this forever,' Drew thought.

Slowly the song came to an end. The boy on the stage had began his last refrain.

_**(She's in love) **_**She's got that fire in her eyes,  
**_**(She's in love) **_**And a smile that can light up the sky.  
****It's like she's walking on air.  
****She's been set free.  
****And still I can't believe.  
****(**_**She's in love)**_** Strolling down an one-way street  
**_**(She's in love) **_**You'd swear her heart has wings**

**She's in love.  
****Why can't it be me?  
****Oh now she's in love.  
****Why can't it be me?**

_**(She's in love)**_

_**(She's in love)**_

Suddenly the doors of the gym were thrown open violently and in shock the guitarist slammed his strings. The sound rang cold through the space, as everyone was silent in shock.

"Drew Hayden, we know you're in here! We have a payment with you!" the leader of the group men in suits that entered the gym called.

"Drew? What's going on?" May asked terrified.

"An old score," Drew muttered as the men came closer.

"But I thought you'd..." May started but was interrupted by Drew, his lips matching hers.

The kiss only lasted for a second. Then Drew backed away. "I wanted to do that before I left," he said softly. "The limo will bring you home, May," he said before he turned around.

From May's eyes tears started falling, "where are you going?" she cried.

Drew bent slightly backwards and turned a little, he wiped away her tears. "I need them to get off my back so everyone will be safe." He then turned to the men. "Farewell May, I hope I'll see you one day again," he said softly.

Then everything happened very quickly. "I'm the one you want, so leave these kids alone," Drew said coldly to the men.

The first one laughed, "you thought you could outrun us forever, didn't you?"

Drew glanced over his shoulder and saw May being held by her friends. It pained him to let her go, but he knew she was in good hands.

A safe place he could never be for her.

Then he smirked mockingly, "but you haven't gotten me yet. And I do not intend to surrender," he said before he stormed forward. The men looked away in surprise from the quick boy. In this Drew saw the chance to escape and as a shadow he fled from the gym. The men followed quick after.

May watched in horror the boy she held so dear flee away and tears streamed over her face. And although she knew he couldn't hear her any longer, she whispered; "I hope so too," in a soft voice, before she broke down in the consoling arms of her friends.

-End-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I have somewhere the feeling I will be killed by people from all over the world. So true probably eh? -.-" Personally, I thought that this story was way too happy for what I wanted, so that explains the end. I cried when I wrote this, and now I've reread it, I still do._

_Oh, this was the end. Please review, everybody. I hope you've enjoyed this story. And I hope that you'll read my following stories too. _

_Ps. The song was "She's in Love"-by Mark Wills_


	25. Epilogue: The Story Which Had No End

_Hey people. Many of you probably suspected me to add a little to this story. You were right!. But I would like to make something clear...__I don't do sequels, I really REALLY hate sequels. It's just a chewed out bit of the first story. When I finish a story, it is finished. I might add epilogues, but I never do sequels. I usually can't come up with any good ideas at all, and I usually get bored when writing something for too long._

_So people, don't ask me again, I really start to get annoyed by all those messages. _

_Anyway, here's the epilogue, and the FINAL ending!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue: The Story Which Had No End

-10 years later-

A 26-year old May stood in the elevator.

She stood motionless as the doors slide open and close for people to get in or out. She sighed quietly as she watched the number of floors go up. The people in the elevator acknowledged her presence but they did not talk to her, only greeting her with a polite nod of their heads. She had to go to the 50th, and top floor, so she had to go quite a bit of floors. In the mirror that decorated the wall of the elevator she looked at herself. A young lady in a black suit with skirt looked back at her. The suit was hand-made for her and it encircled her neck and waist perfectly, accenting the right places to look professional. It was a real craftsmanship.

Her hair was tied up in a high tail but even so it still cascaded to just beneath her shoulders. May still didn't need to use make-up and her face was still as smooth as ever. But her eyes were dull and her jaw was tensed. Her face was etched with a emotionless look. Her employers were frightened by her.

This was her life now, president of a running trading-market, which ran with high profits.

She herself did make good money as well, which was shown by the diamond in her ears and around her neck. It hadn't been May's liking, as she hadn't had a liking for expensive jewelry. It had been Dawn's idea actually, the now fashion-artist, had said it gave her a professional look. It was probably the case, as she was mostly respected in the world that was still dominated by men. They never looked down on her, and May had, with harsh decisions and merciless words, made sure they never would.

People were afraid if she called them to her office. They had done something really wrong when they were called, and immediate dismissal would follow most likely. May never called people to her when they had done something right. They would receive an official letter, which could promote them, give them a bonus or both.

Even so, people were content working for her, as she was never corrupt or unfair, and they got a good payment.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. People had left the elevator by long ago now, and this was the top floor. The presidential office.

May's office.

The doors revealed a huge office, two sides of the wall replaced by glass for windows, giving a spectacular view of the outside world. Centered in the middle was respectively big desk. To the sides were low sideboards, in which she kept her files carefully put away. Other than that she owned a safe, in which careful people would keep their treasures and a closed closet.

May's hold on the files in her arms tightened as she grabbed her document-bag which had been leaning safely against her leg and entered the office.

It was a very lonely life.

She placed the files on the desk, and then she went to the bar she secretly kept in her closet, and poured herself a sweet-flavored sake. She unfastened the tight tail of her hair.

"It's not good for you to drink, when did you start?" another voice said in the room.

May knew she should be surprised, she knew that. But the harsh reality was, she really wasn't. "Since quite a while now," she responded instead.

Her big custom-made chair spun around to show a young man sitting there. He was clad in black with a long over-coat. Although it was invisible for her to see, May knew that underneath that cloak were a lot of weapons. The green eyes and the smirk seemed all too familiar.

"How have you been, May?" he asked.

May turned around slowly as she faced him completely, "fine as you can see," she responded, her voice blank of emotion.

Drew lifted himself of the chair in a fluid motion and studied a paper on her wall that gave away one of her many prizes and licenses. "President of a trading-market company...who would that have thought?" he mocked.

May sat herself down on her chair on placed her feet on the desk, showing her endless slender legs and her feet chucked in high heels. "I graduated cum Laud in Math and Economics, thank you," she said dryly, and eyes the man who carefully leaned against one of the sideboards. "But I'm guessing you knew this already."

He nodded and crossed his arms.

May took a sip from her dink, "who has sent you?" she asked.

Drew smirked, "I will tell later on, for now, let's talk," she said.

May cocked a brow, "if I press this button under my desk, security will be here in 3 seconds. I know they do, because I trained them to do so. You have learned me a lot, Drew. First rule, never turn your back to anybody, as they might stab you in the back," May said coldly.

Drew smirked, "of course I knew you would have such a button, I dismantled it," he said.

May didn't even blink at this revelation of information, "you underestimated me," she said as she showed him another button. "What's keeping me from pressing this one?"

Drew smiled, "nothing does. But I know you won't press it," he said.

May nodded and put the button away, "I won't press it for now, but don't play against the odds. I'm in charge here," she demanded.

Drew smirked, "let's keep it at an undecided power-balance," he said.

May sat back and raised a brow, "there are a few things I want to know, so you are just going to answer my questions nicely and we can keep peace," she said.

Drew nodded, "I can see why you have become president. Merciless woman," but agreed even so.

May stood up and sat on the desk, so she could face him eye to eye. "Where have you been all these years?" she asked.

Drew shrugged, "anywhere but here," he said.

May pressed her lips together tightly in a small line, displaying her unhappiness about the answer. "Be more specific," she growled.

Drew smirked, "I can't be more specific, May. I have been all over the world," he said.

May nodded, "I can live with that. next question: what have you done all these years, and I want to hear no ways out," she said.

Drew stroke a hand through his hair, "it took me almost five years to get those bounty hunters off my back. They were particularly persistent," he said.

May stared back, "how?" she only said.

Drew shrugged, "killed every one of them," he said calmly.

"And?" May demanded for the other years.

Drew shrugged, "took on some jobs to pass the time."

May nodded, "I see," she said softly.

She looked outside, "and now you've come for me. It isn't a surprise though that I would face you." She placed her half-empty glass down. "After all, you're the best of all." May glanced at Drew, "but you see, Drew. i don't intend on dying anytime soon and even less to be killed by the likes of you."

In a split second May had attacked Drew and kept him in stranglehold.

"I have practiced a lot, so that when you would come for me, I knew that I could fight you," she bit to him, hissing in his ear.

Drew didn't seem affected by it at all. Instead he chuckled and smirked, "so you haven't forgotten about me," he said. "Good, I was kind of afraid you did, seeing that you have kept everything away about me."

May still kept him in place, "I have a lot of enemies, Drew. Realize that well. You're not the first assassin to come for me, you see," she hissed.

Drew looked as if he winced at her words, almost as if he regretted. But then he laughed, "ah, but there is one small thing..." he said and before May knew it, she was flipped around and the roles were reversed. She was now kept in place by Drew, his one arm circling around her upper body and holding onto her shoulder. His other arm kept both of her wrists on her back.

"...you are a thousand years too late to be a match for me," he whispered in her ear.

May struggled to get loose, but there wasn't any movement at all, and Drew's grip was too firm on her. "Let me go!" she growled, still struggling.

But Drew didn't release her as he shook his head. "I had to wait for far too long to let you go now," he whispered, his voice almost an low hoarse mutter.

May struggled again but then gave up, seeing she had no chance of breaking free. "Then just kill me, alright?! Get over it!" she pleaded, tears started rolling over her cheeks in despair.

"I never said that I wanted to kill you," Drew said.

May clenched her teeth as her anger reached an all-tides high. "Than what exactly are you here for?" she bit at him.

Drew buried his nose in her brown whips of hair. "Because of you," he answered softly.

May let her head hang as she reveled in the forbidden warmth that radiated from Drew's body. She had not wanted to admit it in all those years, but she had missed him.

She had missed him so badly.

But it was always too good to be true. After all, life wasn't a fairytale and she was definitely not in one. "You never returned to me at all. Drew, it has been ten years. I don't know if it had occurred to you, but ten years is very long. And why, why didn't you return to me?!" May cried.

She hadn't cried in years, not since he had left. Life toughened her up, and so did he.

Drew hadn't released her before, but now he could be relatively sure she wouldn't attack him, he let go.

"I wanted to come back, I really did..." Drew tried but May interrupted him.

"But you didn't! Drew. You didn't! I built this whole company myself, but it was never like I wanted to!" she cried.

Drew kept silent as he turned his face away from her. But May wasn't finished yet.

"I have all of my friends become happy, really happy, and become the people they wanted to be! Dawn and Paul have married, he's a micro-technology researcher, Dawn's a fashion-designer! Ash and Misty travel all around the world as international representation for protected animals and environment. Heck, even Hadi has become a forensic researcher!" May continued.

Tears were now rolling down her face endlessly, but she didn't wipe them away as she looked furiously at Drew, who still refused to look at her.

"I never wanted to become a company's president. I just wanted an ordinary job and be able to come home every afternoon. A normal house with a white fence, to a husband who loves me, and maybe to some children of my own. That's what I wanted!" she screamed.

Now Drew looked up, pain in his eyes. "Then why didn't you? There wasn't anything stopping you right?" he asked.

May laughed joylessly, and sat down in her chair once again. "I didn't because I kept waiting, hoping you would come back, come home. You were always there," she said as she leaned on her desk.

"I waited until Misty woke me up. She said, 'May, he isn't coming back. If he isn't dead already, he has probably forgotten you.'" May sighed, as she noted the small glimpse of hurt on the man's face.

"And you know what, Drew? I believed it with all my heart, even though it hurt," May said. "So Drew, let me ask you once again. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Drew walked to the back of the chair. "Have you ever wanted something so badly that you would do anything to get it?" he asked. May never replied.

Drew sighed, "I never did before. I had what I wanted, I didn't need anything more. But I have a question for you too," he said as he leaned on the back of the chair.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked."

May sat in her chair and was a bit surprised when she heard him asking this from above. "Angry," she replied.

Drew frowned softly at this answer, "let me phrase it differently: do you still feel for me what you felt years ago?" he asked deadly serious.

May wasn't sure what the tone he used signified, he almost sounded sad.

Drew leaned on the chair and let his eyes dart over the things around him as he awaited her answer. The office was just as any other he had seen, but May hadn't added any personal touches, as if she wanted to ban everything from her life.

"Why do you want to know, Drew?" she finally asked.

Drew span the chair around and supported himself on the armrests. "I can't forget you," he said bluntly. May kept her head down, staring at her knees. She didn't respond.

"All these years, I thought that if I just stayed away from you, you would be safe, be able to build that normal life you wanted," he rolled his eyes. "With that house with a white fence."

He kept hanging above her, longing for the feeling from 10 years back, how she made him want her, long for her."I tried so hard to forget you, but I just couldn't do it," he admitted.

He crouched down, so he could look in those eyes of her. "So I came back, trying to get you to love me again. Because in all those years, I never stopped loving you." He looked away again. "I came back because I wanted to be the one you'd love. The one you'd return to after a long day, and be with at night," he said, a blush making way on his face.

Then he stood up abruptly, "but I guess, I am too late. just a shadow of the past," he said ans he turned around to leave May alone.

"So smart, yet you are not capable of understanding anything," May muttered.

Drew stood still, one side of him curious of what she had to say, the other pissed off at what she had already said. "I am not?" he asked.

May laughed sadly, "you are not," she confirmed his reply. She stood up, "you once said to me: I hope to see you again one day," she said as she looked out at the grey city.

"Those were not the words you should have said," she said. She walked to her safe. Drew turned around, her movement attracting his curiosity.

"Have you opened this safe, Drew?" May asked

Drew didn't move, "I have not," he replied emotionless.

May chuckled, "I see. You thought this safe was used for expensive stuff. Diamonds and such. Am I right?" she asked as she unlocked the door of the safe.

Drew nodded, "I must say you are, those are the things people usually use a safe for."

May shook her head, "not quite, they use it for treasures. I don't treasure diamonds," she said She had finally opened the door of the safe and grabbed its content.

"These are my treasures," she said as she handed Drew the stuff.

To Drew's surprise, it was the DVD he had once given her, and a picture. It was clearly taken at the prom when they had been dancing.

"They had used this picture for the yearbook. They had added a note you know. It said: 'We don't know where you are, Drew, but the people of Poke-High will never forget you'," May said.

Drew stared at her.

"You should have said something else, idiot," May said as tears appeared in her eyes again. "You should have said: 'I'll come back for you'! Because I have always been waiting for you," she said.

Then suddenly Drew's strong arms were around her.

"I'll come back for you," he whispered.

May smiled through her tears.

"I know you would."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The employees in May's company noticed the difference in their boss the following months. She smiled more, and less people were called to her office because of small mistakes.

There were whispers of a shadow that always loomed in her office, but her old friends knew better.

"He really did come back, didn't he?" Dawn commented at one time when they had all gathered, one of the few times they all could make it. "Good, you should have taken a bodyguard a long time ago."

"Bodyguard?" Drew protested, but was ignored.

"Does he treat you well?" Misty asked May. May nodded quietly.

"Why are you talking like I am not here?" Drew commented dryly.

Dawn waved with her manicured hand, "Sorry, it has become a habit you know," she giggled.

The others laughed as Drew glared half-heartedly.

"So," Misty said when they all had calmed down. "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

May smiled.

"Building a house with a white fence."

-FIN-

----------------------------------------------------

_This is the final chapter. No more chapters._

_I also won't do a sequel. As I have told many of you, I don't do sequels for long stories. They're bothersome._

_Aw man, I was crying an hour or two ago. I had just read the newest Naruto Manga 462. It was too sad. The music didn't help either. I was listening to Lafee. A German songster. She's really good._


End file.
